Mr Belikov
by KinkyRose
Summary: Rose is a prude nineteen year old virgin. After she has a steamy afternoon with her teacher Mr Belikov her world is thrown into a world of dark passion, pleasure, and dirty and kinky sex. Mr Belikov teaches her all there is about to know about sex and more. 18 ONLY, graphic language and lemons.
1. Mr Belikov

**A/N: Hello, this is my first Vampire Academy fanfiction. This chapter is extremely graphic if you do not like lemons then please do not read. I appreciate constructive ****criticism as it is always a great help. If you want to insult my story, don't bother because I am not interested I write because I want to. I hope you enjoy my story and please let me know if you would like me to continue.**

"Mr. Belikov?" The 19-year-old brunette called out hesitantly, pushing open the heavy, carved wooden door that had been standing slightly ajar. "Hello?"

The 5'6" freshman tugged self-consciously at her clothing, trying in vain to make her crimson-red and black plaid miniskirt a little longer and her black tank long enough to meet the waistband. The stubborn spandex/cotton blend top slid right back up, baring her bellybutton showing off her soft curves and tanned midriff. Her crimson-red and black plaid miniskirt fell just long enough to cover her bum, never again would she let Mia pick out her outfit for her.

Raised by smothering, conservative parents, Rose felt strange being around older adults while dressed so skimpily. Her first taste of freedom had nearly overwhelmed her, and clothes were the only thing she had gained the courage to change since moving 800 miles from home just over 2 months ago to start her first college semester. She hadn't gained enough confidence to feel completely comfortable in them around others, though.

Mr. Belikov, her Ancient Histories professor, did nothing to calm that anxiety. The 6'4", muscle-bound, ex-archeologist looked at least twenty five years old. His shoulder-length chocolate brown hair brushed the collars of his button up shirts, of which the top couple of buttons were always undone to show a hint of dark chest hair. He seemed the most comfortable in worn jeans and with his sleeves rolled up to expose the lower half of his bulging biceps. Most of the girls at the university failed his class because they spent the majority of their time creating sexual fantasies while staring at his permanently suntanned skin and perpetual 5 o'clock shadow.

Failing was Rose's reason for her Friday afternoon visit to the professor. The Ancient Histories class required a research project in order to receive a passing grade. Final draft was due by seven am Monday morning and she still had no clue what to write the twenty page paper about. She had already missed the first draft grading and now the best grade she could receive was a B, leaving her barely passing the class with a C. Her hope was that she could not only get an idea from Mr. Belikov on a subject, but maybe convince him to give her another chance and a better grade.

An early developer in high school, Rose's 36-26-38 body and F cup breasts had often helped her out in classes with male teachers. She never tried to seduce them on purpose, in fact, she wouldn't know how, but she had quickly learned that twirling her hair around a finger, moistening her lips slowly and pushing out her chest while discussing her grades with her male teachers sometimes helped bump her GPA a few fractions of a point.

"Hello? Mr. Belikov?" she called again, moving further into the room, the door swinging shut behind her.

The professor's desk was at the back of the dimly lit room, behind several bookcases arranged in a maze-like formation. She wondered if he liked it that way because of being an archeologist.

Rounding the last bookcase, she saw a head bent over a book on the desk, dark, wavy hair shining in the light from the hanging fixture just above him.

"Mr. Belikov?" she asked a third time, stepping forward hesitantly.

The head started and raised, chocolate brown eyes sweeping over her body in casual appraisal.

He cleared his throat, his deep voice slightly husky as he spoke, "Ah! Miss Hathaway! What can I do for you?" His deep Russian accent sent tingles down her spine, his eyes scanned her skimpy attire again, pausing at the mounds of her breasts threatening to spill out the low scoop of her tank before going back to her face.

"Um, I was wondering, about the research project?" She tugged at her shirt hem again, unaware that each tug made the plunging neckline dip, nearly exposing her nipples to the suddenly hot gaze of her professor.

Mr. Belikov clicked his tongue. "Seems to be a little late to be asking about the project, Miss Hathaway. Final draft is due on Monday."

The coed wrapped her arms around her stomach, unconsciously pushing her breasts into even more impressive cleavage. "I know. I just...I couldn't find a topic, and then before I knew it the first draft deadline was past and I still didn't have it. And, I...I really need to pass this class! I can't let my GPA fall too much or I'll lose my scholarships and I'll have to move home and I really just...I can't do that! Please, Mr. Belikov! I need an idea and I'd really like a chance for a better grade. I'll do anything!"

She paused, slightly flushed from her sudden outburst, her chest rising and falling from heightened emotion as she begged the professor for help, hands clasped in front of her in silent plea.

Tapping his pen against his full lips, the older man leaned back, left hand falling to his leg. "I just don't know that it would be fair to give you special treatment, Miss Hathaway. The rules are in place for a reason and I set deadlines so that I can have time to grade things as they deserve and not be rushed."

"Oh, please, Mr. Belikov. I need this to be a good grade! I'll seriously do anything! Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" She could feel hot tears brimming.

He regarded her in silence for a long moment, the pen lightly tapping first his bottom lip, then his top, back and forth. Finally, setting his pen down, the professor scooted back and patted the desk in front of him. "Come over here."

Sniffling back tears, she rounded his desk and stood in front of him.

"No. Up." His large, warm hands circled her bare waist and lifted her onto the hard wood of his oak desk. "Now," He scooted back forward, so her legs dangled between his thick muscle-bound spread thighs, his hands resting on either side of her rounded curvaceous hips in front of him. "Tell me why it's so important that you get a good grade and keep your scholarships."

At the touch of his warm hands on her bare skin, Rose felt little electric shocks travel throughout her body. This close to him she could smell his cologne. The spicy smell intoxicated her senses, clouding her brain to rational thought. The ease with which he had picked up her 130lb body and placed her on his desk made her feel wet and tingly between her legs. She had only felt that way once before after prom, when her old boyfriend Jesse, the boy her parents had allowed to take her to the dance, had kissed her on the mouth and tried to feel her boob. The door had burst open before he could get in more than a soft caress and her dad had angrily sent him off home. Jesse, with his scrawny, 5'8" frame and timid manners, wouldn't have been able to lift her with such little effort, if at all.

Glancing at Mr. Belikov shyly, then darting her gaze away, she tried to explain the importance of this grade, forcing her brain to function through her sudden arousal. "I have scholarships to go to school here, which is the only reason my parents let me move so far away. They wanted me to stay home and go to school there, so I could continue to live with them." Her hands twisted in her lap, fingers twining together. "They're very...protective. I wasn't allowed to date or really even go out with coed groups. They were always afraid some boy would corrupt me or something. I had to get away, so I applied everywhere I could and got scholarships here. I have to maintain a 3.3 GPA, though, or I could lose my scholarships and have to go home. I don't want to go home." Her lower lip peaked out in a pout as she ducked her head. "I like my freedom here."

Mr. Belikov slipped his finger under her chin, lifting her eyes up to meet his. "Well, can't have you unhappy, Rose." His thumb slid along her jawline as he used her first name, sending heat skittering across her face. His voice took on a husky tone. "I like seeing you in my class."

Rose ducked her head again, around his finger, blushing. "I like seeing you in class too, Mr. Belikov. That's why I'll do anything to get a good grade and stay here."

"Hmmm," His hands slid to her knees, his thumbs rubbing along the hem of her skirt, moving over silky, freshly-shaved skin until his palms covered the joints where they dipped over the side of his heavy desk. He applied gentle pressure, slowly parting her legs and sliding her skirt closer to her waist.

"What are you doing!" she gasped in surprise, grabbing for her skirt to push it down. As much as she was attracted to him, she hadn't expected him to touch her like this.

"Ah, ah!" His large left hand caught her wrist and held it behind her, bringing the other to join it and holding them together behind her back. "I thought you would do anything, Rose." He paused, his dark eyes assessing her as he held her arms, his right hand resting on her upper left thigh, waiting for her reaction.

She squirmed, the warmth of a man's hand with his long, strong fingers sitting on her bare skin sending shock waves to her core and hardening her nipples into points. Feeling him hold her hands immobile unexpectedly added to the pleasure. Knowing he was taking charge made her feel more free, as though she was less responsible for what happened next. She glanced at him, feeling his eyes bore into her. It seemed he could see inside to where she hesitated, her parents' conditioning to stay pure still strong.

Mr. Belikov stood, his body looming over her tiny one, still holding her arms firmly, but his right hand sliding further up her skirt to skim the lace edge of her white cotton panties.

"Seems like I have to make the decision for you, Rose," he whispered hotly into her ear, his breath tickling at the wisps of hair slipping out of her ponytail. He slid a finger under the elastic leg, making her jump and her breath catch roughly. He pulled his body back, letting go of her wrists to force her face up to his. "Are you a virgin, sweetheart?"

Rose nodded, blushing as she turned her head away. His hand stilled beneath her skirt.

"Oh, fuck, baby girl."

She glanced up, embarrassed, in time to see him grin possessively. He tipped her chin up again.

"Have you ever done anything with a boy?"

Her slow head shake made his grin grow.

"Oh, baby, you're in for a treat." His kiss was quick, hard, dominant. "I'm going to ruin you!" he whispered, breath hot and moist into her ear.

She had barely a second to register his promise before the zipper was down on her skirt and he had slipped it from under her ass and down her legs to lie in a puddle on the floor. Her top quickly joined it, followed by her white lace demi bra.

"Ahhhhhhh," he hissed, hands slowly coming up to cup her large soft breasts, his thumbs sliding over her rock hard nipples.

The first touch of his hands on her nude breasts and sensitive tips made her gasp and arch up, inadvertently thrusting them closer to him. He moved closer, head lowering until his hot, wet mouth enveloped the tip of her right breast. A slight moan escaped her and he sucked, his hands lifting the heavy weight of her tits up to his mouth as he suctioned hard at the tender nub of flesh. She whimpered, her hand weaving into his thick, silky hair and pulling his head tighter to her chest.

"Ohhhh, Mr. Belikov!" she mewled, pleasurable shudders winding through her body from his mouth, down through her stomach, to between her legs.

Her professor pulled back, nipping at the tight bud as it left his mouth. "Dimitri," he instructed, his voice low and strained as he switched to her other breast, his mouth somehow hotter on the second one.

"Dimitri," she breathed, as his body moved closer, pressing against her knees until she opened her legs and let him step between them. She could feel a hot, throbbing bulge against her thigh as he sucked on her tits, his tongue rough as he laved her tight buds and then pulled them deep into his hot mouth in a wet rhythm that stole her breath.

His hands moved away as he pleasured her breasts with his lips and tongue, caressing the soft skin of her back in slow, erotic circles, moving lower to cup the twin globes of her ass, lightly massaging, pulling her closer to his body until the bulge she had felt on her thigh pressed against her panties. The heat and throb of his cock made her gush, soaking the thin cotton sheath covering her slit.

The pulling sensation of his mouth on her nipples felt like it had a direct line to that spot between her legs. She whimpered, trying to close her legs around his body and only succeeded in pulling him closer, the pulsing bump he touted simply pushing nearer, rubbing against that oh so sensitive spot. She moaned again and received an answering groan coupled with a nip against her tender nipple.

"You're driving me crazy, Rose, my little slut." His husky voice and use of the name she felt as though she should take offense to slid over her body like electrified honey, her eyes catching his, dark with lust, as her body spasmed in unnamed pleasure. He chuckled low in his throat. "Oh, you like that, don't you?" His hands gripped her hips and pulled her groan tight to his. "You like to be called a slut, don't you, baby?"

Tenna felt mute, her body given over to the sensation of his hands on her, his hot, hard body pressed against her sensitive, soft, wet one. She nodded, her eyes never leaving his as she tried to speak.

"Yes," her voice came out as a whisper. "I shouldn't, but...I do." She dropped her eyes, embarrassed.

"No!" Dimitri's voice was firm as he used his hand to bring her face back up to his. "Revel in it, Rose. You are MY slut. Mine." He leaned forward, his full lips capturing hers in a searing kiss, his tongue invading, filling. She smelled cinnamon and musk as he possessed her mouth with his. His scent had changed as he became more aroused. The spicy cologne now tinged with the smell of a horny man. He pulled away, bringing her to meet his eyes again. "Baby, this," his hand landed firm on her crotch, middle finger sliding along the wet slit hiding behind the cotton of her saturated panties. "This is all mine." He kissed her again, mouth hard. "Be proud to be my slut, sweetheart."

Rose felt a thrill at his words. His. She had always thought sluts were girls who had no control, who slept with anyone and anything that moved. It made her feel dirty that the label was a turn-on. This was different, though. She felt treasured as Dimitri's slut, like it was something to be proud of that he wanted her and she wanted to please him. She smiled shyly and Dimitri grinned.

"That's my girl!" he kissed her again, then stepped back. "Now...seems I'm a little over dressed!" He unbuttoned his dark blue shirt and let it fall, her mouth going dry as he exposed his chiseled stomach and chest, dark hair curling across the broad expanse and circling the dusky forms of his nipples. She knew he must work out daily to maintain a body that hard and conditioned. A dark trail led from his stomach down past his waistband. She watched with wide eyes as he snapped open his jeans and slid down the zipper, letting them hang loosely on his hips. She could tell he wasn't wearing underwear and she swallowed audibly as she waited for her first look at a real, live cock. Instead, he stopped disrobing and moved toward her again.

"I think you should get naked first," He slid his fingers into each side of the band on her panties, pulling gently, but firmly. She lifted up slightly and slowly they descended down the length of her legs, leaving her nude on her teacher's desk. She moved to cover herself, suddenly self-conscious, but he caught her hands again, moving them to rest on her thighs.

"Oh, no, my beautiful slut. Let me look at you." He pulled his chair up and sat, lowering the seat slightly until his head was level with her knees, which he parted gently to expose her naked pussy. She had recently trimmed the hair to a barely there fuzz, still working up the courage to completely strip it away. She gasped at the first touch of air on her wet flesh as he leaned in and breathed deeply. "Mmmmm, Rose. Your pussy smells divine, baby." His tongue flicked out and tasted.

"Oh!" She gasped, trying to scoot away and failing as his hands clamped down. "What are you doing? That's my...my..."

"Your what, slut?" His voice had darkened.

"My..."

"Your pussy?" His tongue swept the length of her slit. "Your clit?" He flicked against the hard, sensitive bud at the top. "Your cunt?" His finger pressed inside, swirling through the liquid honey gushing from between her legs.

"I..." Rose's head fell back, pleasure flooding through her as his long, thick finger pressed deeper.

"Say it, Rose," His finger paused.

"I...my...it's my pussy." She colored, whispering the word.

Dimitri pressed his thumb against her sensitive bud.

"And this?"

"My...my clit."

"And whose are they?" He sucked her clit into his mouth and circled it with the tip of his tongue, imitating what he had done with her nipples.

"Uh, yours?" She moaned softly.

"Is that a question?"

She shook her head. "No! Yours. They're yours." her voice was still a husky whisper.

"Damn right." His finger moved slowly, just at the entrance to her opening. "Now, baby, I want you to ask for it."

Rose raised her head, puzzled.

"Ask for what, Mr. Belikov?"

"Dimtiri," he corrected. "Say it after me: 'Dimitri, please eat my pussy and suck on my clit and make me cum.'"

She blushed furiously. "I..."

"'Dimitri, please eat my pussy and suck on my clit and make me cum.'"

Her voice was barely audible as she repeated his words. "Dimitri...please...um...please eat my pussy and make me cum."

"Louder." His thumbnail flicked up against her clit, making her jump.

"Oh! I... Dimitri, please eat my pussy and make me cum."

"Ah, ah! Not quite." He lightly ran his tongue up and down, his finger starting to withdraw from inside her.

"Dimitri!" her voice was almost a squeal as her hips arched up to follow the retreat of his hand. "Please...please eat my pussy and...suck...suck on my clit and, please, Dimitri, make me cum!"

His grin was instantaneous. "Better!" His finger slid in again, moving in swirling circles as his open mouth engulfed her pussy, his tongue flicking and stabbing in all the right places as she writhed on his desk, his other hand splayed across her stomach to try and hold her still. He gently nibbled on her clit and then sucked it into his mouth, his tongue flat as he ran it over the tip, back and forth.

"Ooooohhhhhh, Dimitriiii!" Her moans and whimpers grew louder as she felt a wonderful kind of pressure building where he stroked and licked her wet pussy. Her stomach muscles tensed in anticipation.

"Mmmmm," his mouth vibrated against her clit. "That's it, Rose, my little slut. That's it. Cum for me, baby! Mmmm, you taste like coconut, sweetheart. Coconut and vanilla."

He added a second finger to the first, still only sliding in a couple of inches, the added digit stretching her tight opening deliciously as he drank up her juices. His tongue moved faster around her clit, drawing patterns as the bud hardened further. Rose felt the pleasure building, spiraling through her body. Dimitri reached up and pinched a nipple between his fingers, squeezing down as he sucked her clit between his lips, tongue whipping across the nub. Somehow the stab of pain through the tender bud sent bolts of pleasure shooting down to where his mouth hummed and suckled. She arched up, his arms compressing in to keep her still as he sucked harder on her clit and her body shattered, shocks of pleasure ripping through every limb, her pussy clamping down on his fingers as she gushed into his mouth.

He softened his sucks, tongue slipping out to lap up the cream from her orgasm, his fingers receding from her wet slit.

"Good girl," he purred, sending a satisfied wave of emotion through her at his approval.

She watched, dreamy and relaxed on the desk, as he stepped back and pushed his jeans down, stepping out of the denim and kicking it aside. His dick jutted up toward his flat stomach, released of its confinement. Suddenly startled, she sat up, eyes wide.

To this point, she'd only seen penises in books or health class, and once when a friend's brother had been watching porn with his door open and they'd walked past, but his room had been dark and his hand had covered most of his equipment.

"That won't fit!" she gasped in shock, starting to scoot off the desk.

Dimitri gripped his hard-on firmly at the base, his large hand barely covering half of his cock. "Yes, it will. Don't be scared, baby. You'll love it." He pushed her gently back. "Here." He drew her hand down to touch him. "Feel it, sweetheart."

She wrapped her fingers around the pulsing heat of his cock. Her fingers couldn't quite meet her thumb on the other side. She stroked softly, marveling at how soft his skin felt to the touch, and yet there was a hard rod of steel under the velvet. A drop of clear fluid appeared at the tip of his red, swollen dick and she ran her thumb across it, causing him to gasp and then moan. Glancing at his face, she saw his jaw clenched, his eyes half closed.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked, still stroking up and down in long, slow motions.

He nodded tightly, then put his hand over hers. "That feels really good, baby girl, and next time I'll let you play with it all you want and suck on it like a nice, big lollipop until I squirt all my cream down your throat. Right now, though, I want to spread those tight legs and slide this thick cock up inside that nice, hot, juicy pussy and fuck you until you can't think of anything but this hard rod pounding your sweet, slut cunt."

Rose froze, his words sweeping through her body until they centered on her clit. She felt the tiny bundle of nerves throb and spasm as he told her just what he wanted from her body. When he pushed firmly on her shoulders, she let him lay her back and pull her until her pussy was at the edge of the desk. He fisted his cock and rubbed the tip against her slit, sliding it up against her clit, then down across her hole, back and forth, teasing her. The height of the desk was perfect to line him up to her eager, wet pussy. Each slide across her clit made her gasp, then as she heated, tiny whimpers escaped each time he bumped against her. When her hips unconsciously lifted to meet his cock's next slide, he chuckled.

"Hmm, there's my horny little slut. You want this cock?" he slid just the tip into her hole.

She nodded.

"Tell me, Roza."

"I want it." Her voice was soft.

"Now, now," he thrust lightly against her clit with the wide, spongy head. "You know better. Tell me."

"I..." She cleared her throat. "I...want your cock."

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"I want you to fuck me." Her face turned red. She didn't use that word very often, but she knew what it meant and she really did want his cock inside her pussy. She didn't want to be a virgin anymore. Not when it felt this good to do the things that made her his slut.

Dimitri leaned over her, brushing his lips across her forehead, then her ear. "What do you want me to fuck you with, Rose? Where do you want me to stick this hot, hard cock, baby?" His voice hissed hot into her ear.

"I want you to fuck my pussy, Dimitri," her need making her suddenly bold, she grabbed at his body, lifting her pussy to reach for his cock. "Please, Mr. Belikov! Please put that hot, hard cock inside my pussy and fuck me with it!"

A heated growl rumbled from his chest as he seized her hips and thrust deep, burying half his shaft into her tight passage in one thrust and ripping through her innocence. A sharp cry escaped as she felt the her hymen give, her body seizing at the sharp pain of his thick member stretching her for the first time.

"Shhhh," he soothed, his thumb brushing away a tear that escaped her eye. "Just a minute, baby."

He stayed motionless, his body tensed above her, for a long minute. As her body adjusted to his invasion, she felt the pain going away. She shifted slightly and he grinned eagerly.

"Ready, sweet?"

She felt him withdrawing and mewled at the sudden emptiness he left. A soft chuckle was his only response before he plunged back inside, burying himself completely this time.

"Oooooh!" she breathed, her tight walls clamping down on his invasion. She felt him butting up against her womb. He filled her almost to the point of pain, but not quite. This second stroke carried none of the sting his first had.

He pulled out again and refilled her, slow out, fast in, over and over again, letting her feel every bump and vein as he pulled away. His thumb moved to rub her clit in circles, using her juices to lubricate as he played with her. She felt a new orgasm building and her pussy spasmed in anticipation.

"That's it, slut," he moaned. "Squeeze that fucking cock. Feel me drilling your pussy? Want that dick deep inside you?" he thrust especially hard, making her squeal. "Mmmmm, yeah, baby, take that cock like a good slut."

Dimitri picked up the pace, both hands now holding her hips, using them as leverage while he fucked into her pussy. She could hear the wet sound of his cock pistoning in and out and she moaned, twisting her hips so he could hit a spot inside that felt especially good.

"Yes, Dimitri," her hands reached for his arms, nails biting into his skin as she tried to force him to speed up even more. I felt myself giving over to the erotic pleasure, I wasn't a good girl anymore I was a bad slut-his bad slut "Give me your cock. Fuck me, baby! Oh!" She gave a startled cry as he suddenly pulled out and yanked her off the desk. "Wha...?!"

He didn't stop for an explanation, spinning her away from him and pushing her facedown over the wooden furniture. His hand smacked down on her ass and then his cock was back inside her wet, greedy pussy. He felt bigger, deeper from this angle, slamming into her cervix with every thrust as he let loose, fucking into her fast and hard like a starved animal.

"You're going to cum for me, my slut," the command was almost a growl. "You're going to clench that tight, hot pussy on my thick cock and scream my name as you cum for me."

Rose groaned as his words pushed her closer to the edge. She was enjoying his control and commands as he took over her body and made her do what he wanted. Although she had to admit she wanted it too. Bad.

His cock stabbed into her g-spot with every inward thrust, his balls striking against her clit, sending shock waves through her, pushing her closer to that razor edge of pleasure.

He leaned over, his body covering her back, both covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He slowed his pace for a second, letting her feel every inch of his rod as he stretched her open slowly, then slid back out. His breath hot on her neck, he leaned into her ear.

"I'm going to make you cum, Roza." His tongue flicked against her lobe. "I'm going to make that pussy explode on my fucking dick and then I'm going to fill you with my cum." He gave an especially hard thrust, grinding into the back of her pussy with a stab and twist of his hips. She gasped and cried out, her clit throbbing. He reached under her body, pinching the nub of nerves between finger and thumb, his other hand taking hold of her breast and using it as leverage to start pounding her again. "Are you on birth control, baby girl?"

She shook her head, suddenly aware of his bare cock sliding in and out of her unprotected pussy. He let out a deep groan at her answer. Her pussy clenched in response.

"Oh, fuck, slut," he growled against her nape. "Mmmm, Roza. Slut. Cum for me! Cum now on my fucking dick, baby!" His teeth sank into the side of her neck as a low growl rumbled from his chest and his dick swelled, throbbing in her tight flesh. His index flicked hard against her clit as his hips slammed down against her ass and stopped. "Uh, yessss! Take my cum in your wet, fertile cunt, baby!" She felt a deep pulse inside and sudden warmth. The sensation of his verile cum filling her pushing her hard and fast into an orgasm that made her see flecks of white across her vision. She screamed, wordless.

Breathing hard, neither moved for several minutes. Dimitri was the first, pulling slowly out of her pussy with his softening cock. He turned her pliant body around, settling her on his lap as he sat in his chair. He gently brushed her hair back from her face, placing a soft kiss on her temple.

Rose moaned softly, leaning against his chest. Her muscles felt like jello.

"That was amazing," she whispered softly, face turning a soft pink.

Dimitri kissed her lips gently. "You're a natural, sweetheart." He cupped her breast and tweaked the nipple lightly. "We're going to have some fun this year." He set her on her feet and smacked her ass in a quick slap. "Get your clothes on, Darlin'."

She dressed quickly, unable to find her panties. He watched, unashamedly naked, his cock back to half-mast, glistening lightly with their combined juices.

"So," she stepped between his legs, his hands automatically going to her hips as she shyly twisted in place, her finger running down his arm from his shoulder. "the paper?"

His chuckle vibrated through his body. "Write me a story, Roza. Write me a story about what you want me to do to this sexy body. No holds barred. I want to know your fantasies."

Her even, white teeth nibbled on her bottom lip. "Not a research paper?"

"Oh, it's research." He winked. "I'm researching my new slut." He spanked her ass with a sharp stinging slap. "I told you, we're going to have some fun this year!"

The bright look of joy on her face made him laugh out loud.

"We can do this again?" Her shy voice couldn't mask her excitement.

"Oh, you can bet on it, my little slut!" He smirked, and before Rose left Dimitri caught her wrist "Tomorrow I want you to look faceable, you are going to start dressing like my slut. you will wear no underwear and more of what you wore today. When you bend over I want to be able to see that gorgeous ass and that beautiful cunt" He released her and watched her leave.

No one was in the hall to watch her slip away from his office, already composing her fantasy in her head with her freshly fucked pussy still full of his cum. 20 pages? No problem!


	2. Kinky Devil

**A/N: Wow thank you so much for your lovely reviews, favourites and follows I really appreciate them! I wanted to update sooner as your ****positive reaction inspired me to update a lot sooner. Thank you so much for reading, heres the next chapter. I hope this ones even better;)**

I arrived home, my legs wobbling after having forbidden sex with my hot teacher Mr Belikov. What had come over me? I was a good student I was the last person on earth who would have sex with a teacher. But I had, and it had felt so good I wanted it again and again, and again. I could my panties dampen with my honey.

I was Dimitri's slut now, and I was going to do exactly what he asked. I made my way to the closest shop I could find which sold skimpy clothes-it was a little boutique shop which specialised in erotic lingerie, sex toys, and skimpy clothes. I picked out a few clothes a tried them on.

I first tried on a short black skirt which only just covered my ass and showed off my tanned long legs, and a short red lace corset top accentuating my breast and revealing my tanned curvaceous midriff, my large F cup breasts almost seemed to be pushed up in my face and paired this outfit with thin strappy red heels.

My next outfit was an extremely short tight red dress and no underwear like Dimitri insisted, every boy at school would rip their pants right through with their own hard-ons, My hard nipples poked through the dress and if I bent over even a little the dress would hike up and reveal my ass and pussy. I decided to wear black studded high heels with the dress.

The last outfit I tried on was an innocent pink miniskirt which showed off the very bottom of my ass cheeks and a lace see through top with a tiny black bra which barely covered her nipples and simple black stilettos.

I picked out many more outfits and accessories as well as some sex toys, lubricant, and a few other naughty supplies for Dimitri and I to try out. Once I had paid for everything I made an appointment to get a brazilian wax for Dimitri and to surprise him. Once that was done I bought a few makeup supplies such as eyeshadow, lipsticks, nail polish, perfume, hair curlers and straighteners, scented soaps and moisturisers. On the way home I grabbed the morning after pill in order to prevent any pregnancies but not the pill I decided to take the morning after pills instead.

I was currently living in a small apartment with my best friend Mia, that girl had always persuaded me to go out with men, have fun and go clubbing but I was always to focused on my studies, I had never guessed how much fun it really would be.

I took a long hot shower when I got home, when I took off my panties I realised now how soaked I was. I was thinking about Dimitri ever since I had left him in the class room and he had gotten me so wet just thinking about him and what he would do to me. I used my new shampoos and soaps, and when I was finished I smelt strongly of vanilla and coconut.

I put on my new nightie, which was a thin baby doll top with plain cotton panties. When I came out the shower and Mia saw me her eyes almost popped out of her eye sockets.

"Rose, what are you wearing?" She smiled "You look hot!" I blushed.

"I just want to try something new" I shrugged, it was no big deal.

"Is it a boy?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

"No!" i said too quickly, Dimitri was her teacher and if anyone knew about out relationship he could get fired and I could loose my scholarship "I just want to turn over a new leaf" Mia seemed to have bought it she nodded and left.

I got on my laptop and typed away at my essay Mr Belikov ordered me to do. I wrote about all the fantasies I wanted to do, and all the things I wanted him to do to me.

The next morning I went to do my makeup in the master bedroom. I put on foundation, powered, blush, and applied a smoky golden eyeshadow with a cat eye, and to finished the look I wore a dark red lipstick. I curled my hair in loose ringlets and left it down, I quickly painted my nails a crimson red to finished my look. As I was coming out I saw my roommate Mia Rinaldi kissing Ralph as they stumbled through the door and pushed it shut. Embarrassed to have caught them, I quickly hide behind a curtain. I peeked out and watched them fall onto the bed kissing and groping each other frantically.

I was unable to make out everything that was happening. I could hear clothes rustling and snaps popping. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness I was shocked and excited to see Mia's blouse open with Ralph's mouth sucking her naked tits and his hand between her legs.

"Oh Ralph baby, I love the way you suck my tits. Oooo yeah, that's it... your fingers feel soooo good in my pussy."

I could feel a churning in my tummy that was becoming more and more intense. I could feel my panties getting soaked from juices seeping out of my pussy. My sensitive nipples pressed into my baby doll nighty.

I almost gasped when Mia unfastened Ralph's trousers and out popped his engorged manhood – no where near as big as Dimitri's I thought. Without hesitation Mia wrapped her lips around his shaft and took him deep into her mouth. Mia, was hungrily attacking Ralph with her mouth.

Behind the curtain, I pushed my hand into my cotton panties until my fingers touched my moist pussy. I rubbed them over my slippery folds and sensitive clit. I couldn't believe how wet I was. My panties were soaked.

After sucking his cock, Mia climbed on top of Ralph and slowly impaled herself. She squirmed against him while bouncing up and down. His hands grabbed her tits, which jiggled like jello from her chest.

"Fuck me Ralph... shove your big cock in my pussy... harder... oh yes, that's it... more... oh god, fuck me hard... aaahhhhhh..."

I had never heard such words spewing from another girl's mouth. Mia loved it. God how she wished she had Dimitri's big cock in her pussy. My fingers moved faster and faster. I could feel a tightening in my tummy. Her breathing quickened.

"Oh fuck, Mia... I'm cuuuuming... aaaarrrggghhh..."

Mia started squealing and moaning. Her whole body was shaking and thrashing in a huge orgasm. My own explosion came crashing down at the same time. I bit my lip to stifle a gasp. My arms and legs shook. Juices poured from inside her, coating her fingers and drenching her panties.

I knew she had to break out of my shell and experience life. I knew my body was ready to enjoy Dimitri's cock again from the way my pussy gushed when I watched Mia getting fucked. I was determined to become bolder like Mia.

**Next day~**

Tuesday morning I got out of bed and stood naked in front of the mirror admiring my body. I was petite and curvaceous, standing five foot six, with long chocolate brown hair, big brown eyes, full lips and a friendly smile in the mirror.

I turned around and wiggled the rounded cheeks of my ass. I was feeling sexy. I pulled on one of my new outfits, my short black miniskirt with my red lacy corset, which pushed my large breasts up and showed off her curvy tanned midriff, and I wore blacked studded heels. I looked myself over in the mirror and realised I looked fuckable, and I couldn't wait for Dimitri to see me like this.

At college almost every guy I walked past told me how hot I looked and all the girls glared at me and pulled their boyfriends away from me. I felt hot and put an extra sway in my walk, and the cool breeze over my bare pussy turned me on. My body tingled from all the attention. Inside I was on fire. My nipples pushed through the corset. I was moist with stirrings in my loins just from the stares I was getting.

Rose could hardly concentrate during English and Math. I kept squirming in my seat and shifting my legs as images of Ralph and Mia sucking and fucking flashed through my mind. My next period was Ancient Histories with Dimitri, and my pussy gushed at the thought of Dimitri having his way with me again. I sat in the third row seat, my eyes glued to the handsome Mr. Belikov. His powerful arms and shoulders bulged in his long sleeve shirt. More impressively, I eyed the bulge in the front of his trousers. My pussy was dripping creating a small puddle on her seat.

Mr. Belikov walked by her desk and stopped. My face stared right into his crotch. I knew I shouldn't stare, but I couldn't help herself. 'God, he must know I'm looking', I thought. The outline of his cock was pressing like a log against his trousers. If only I could reach out, touch it, put it in my mouth and taste his cum. And as if he could read my mind he looked down at me and gave me a heart stopping smirk, and I nearly melted in my seat.

Mr. Belikov moved on. I had to do something. My pussy was throbbing like crazy. I put a book in my lap and slid her hand under it. I pressed into my pussy through my skirt. It felt good, but it wasn't enough I needed his fingers. I looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled up the hem of my skirt until I could slide my hand underneath wearing no underwear made this task much easier.

My fingers found the warm, wet folds of my pussy. Spreading my legs slightly, my fingers slipped inside the slippery wet folds of my cunt. I found my clit and started rubbing. Oh yes, I thought, so good.

I rubbed faster and faster. Juices were leaking all over my fingers and down my ass. I was getting close. I looked up to the front of the classroom. Mr. Belikov was staring at her with a sinister smirk... he knew. But he kept talking. I looked right back at him, my eyes desperate and filled with lust. And then it happened.

I bit my lip to stifle my gasp. My body started to shake. I squeezed my legs together, and held my breath. I jerked in my seat and coughed to disguise my gasps. The book fell onto the floor. I quickly pulled my skirt back in place and bent over to get the book. My body shuddered one last time. I sat up and took a deep breath. Mr. Belikov was still looking at her.

"Are you all right, Miss Hathaway? You look a little flushed. Would you like a drink of water?" He asked knowing full well what I was going.

"Uh... yeah. I was just feeling a little dizzy. I'll be okay."

"Why don't you stay after class? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Rose was nervous and excited at the same time, what would Dimitri do to her? Punish her? Relieve her sexual frustration? I wondered if anyone else had noticed. I couldn't believe I had actually fingered myself in the middle of class - why had I been so stupid?

I waited for all of the kids to clear out after class and slowly made my way to the Dimitri's desk. I had a knot in my stomach knowing what was likely in store.

"Lock the door" His eyes burned with lust and desire, I gulped and quickly locked it.

He was sitting on the chair of a desk in front of the room. I walked back and stood in front of him. God is he a hunk, I thought, but tried to keep my feelings under control. After all, that was how I had gotten here in the first place.

Dimitri's eyes scanned up and down my body lustfully. I felt very self-conscious, but somehow excited as well. My nipples grew hard and pushed against my corset.

"I see you listened my sweet slut, you look very fuckable. Bend over I want to see that gorgeous ass and your beautiful cunt"

He let the words linger for a few moments. My stomach tightened in excitement. I stood in front of him and bent right over, I felt my short skirt hike up and the cool breeze on my ass and pussy. I heard Dimitri's breath hitch.

"Sit down, Rose before I fuck you right here and now, and this time I won't be able to stop myself" he commanded, his voice now husky.

I pulled out a chair and sat facing him. He stood right in front of me smirking, his eyes dark and lustful. My eyes couldn't help but glance at the bulge in his trousers right at eye level. I willed them away and looked back up to him and caught him glance at my breasts longingly.

"What was going through your mind? What were you thinking of, Rose"

He stepped even closer, his bulge less than a foot from my face. My eyes locked on the lump in his trousers. It had grown. Was he getting excited, I wondered? My own body began to react. I could feel my pussy gushing, my panties felt damp again. My nipples were definitely poking through my corset and Dimitri could tell, he licked his lips as he stared at my breasts.

"I just can't imagine what would compel a young lady to do what you did in the middle of class." He teased.

He put his hands on his hips and pushed his pelvis forward. There was no doubt about it. His cock was getting bigger and bigger. I wanted so much to reach out and touch it, to put my lips around it. My pussy was now soaked and I could now smell my arousal. I squeezed my legs together and leaned forward, then realised my face was now only inches from his hard cock.

"I want you to show me, Rose. Show me what you were thinking when you rubbed your pussy in my class. Do it. Now." He growled

His words were forceful. I was afraid not to do as he commanded. My hands moved up to unfasten his belt and pull down his zipper. His huge cock sprung forward slapping her in the chin. It was so long and thick it surprised me every time I saw it. I wrapped my fingers around it he was too thick for my fingers to meet and I looked up at Dimitri.

"Go ahead. Show me, Rose. Show me why you were finger fucking your cunt in my class."

I leaned forward with my mouth not knowing what to do but I went along. My tongue snaked out and tasted a small drop of fluid that had collected on the tip. He tasted like spicy cinnamon, the hot flesh of his throbbing manhood pushed through my lips and into my warm, wet mouth. I could barely fit my lips around his large cock, my tongue swirled across the swollen head and under the crown. I took him deeper. God, he tasted so good.

My pussy was gushing as my own excitement continued to build. He put his hands on my head and began to thrust in and out of my mouth slowly but I needed more I wanted to taste his cum, I dug nails into his ass cheeks demanding more and he immediately picked up the rhythm and began pounding his dick in my mouth. I tried to keep up with him, but he kept banging against the back of my throat. I choked and started coughing. A string of saliva drooled from his cock as I pulled him from my mouth.

"Is that what you were thinking? That you would choke on my cock? I don't think so."

He grabbed my head and shoved it back between my lips, this time more forcefully. He held it against the back of my throat. I couldn't move even though I felt like I was going to choke. I put my tongue under his throbbing shaft and tried to relax. He pushed his hard flesh into my throat.

My pussy was on fire. I just had to rub myself again. With his cock deep in my throat, I slipped a hand between my legs and buried two fingers into my dripping cunt and I began rubbing. My fingers moved to my clit. I was getting double stimulation from the cock in my throat and my own fingers rubbing my pussy.

"Suck it, Rose... that's good, baby. Is it as good as you imagined? Did you also imagine my cum shooting down your throat? Get ready... a little more... that's it... here it comes... AAAAHHHHH... UUUNNGGGHHHH..."

Rose felt his cock swell and throb just before a powerful jet of hot cum splashed down her throat and fill up her mouth with his hot cock juice. Spurt after spurt continued to fill my mouth. No one had ever done this to me before so I wasn't sure what to do. Milky white liquid drooled from the corners of her mouth and dripped down her chin. God, I wanted more and more of this man, I wanted to make him cum in my mouth again or fill my hot wet cunt again.

I could feel my own excitement level rising. The feel of his warm liquid filling my mouth only intensified this feeling. Just as he was going soft in my mouth my body stiffened. I jerked against my fingers and gasped. His cock fell from my lips along with a flood of cum, which drooled down my neck and all over my breasts and neck.

"You just can't keep your fingers out of there, can you Rose. I'm going to fuck that warm, wet, little cunt now Roza. I'm going to fuck that pussy so good and so hard you won't be able to walk for a week and then I'm going to cum inside that tight little hole and fill you up with my seed, Is that what you want my slut?"

I moaned at his words, there was nothing I desired more. I wanted him to take control and ravish my body "Yes" I hissed, his hands gripped my waist and set me up on his desk, he spread my legs wide for him giving him a full view of my bare wet pussy.

"I love your pussy, so beautiful and bare for me to see" His finger briefly delved into my core discovering just how wet I was for him "And you're so horny for me Roza I can smell it, your pussy is so Goddam wet" He growled, his fingers dipped into my aching pussy and withdrew and he sucked his finger clean moaning. "You taste of peaches and cream"

He undid my corset and my breasts bounced freely then he pulled my skirt over my head I was now completely naked in front of him and this time I wasn't shy I began playing with my nipples squeezing my breasts and pinching my nipples. He moved towards my pussy and he looked straight into my eyes and then down my body to my tits where my fingers were teasing my nipples, down to my tanned stomach and then further down to my bald pussy which was glistening and wet waiting for him.

He drove his face into me, his tongue licking my wet lips and then flicking against my clit, I was gasping now and let out little moans every now and again his tongue felt warm and wet against my pussy, I heard him slurp greedily as he lapped up my juices. He gripped my thighs with his hands and he pushed my legs even further open. I started to move my hips back and forth in time with his head bobbing against me. I felt like I couldn't take any more but I was determined to make this last a little longer. He moved his hand down from my thigh and pushed 3 fingers up my cunt feeling my juices against his fingers, I screamed now and I begin to shake as he fucked me with his fingers and licked my clit.

I leant forward and put my hands on his head making sure his head didn't move as my orgasm came over me. My head threw back and I gasped for air and my body shuddered. He pulled away his face covered in my pussy juice and stood up, his tool was rock hard now leaning towards his stomach and ready for some action.

He moved his hips towards mine and fisted his dick and teased my clit with the head of his firm end and then without warning rammed his shaft into me balls deep, his hand pulled my hips forward into him and I wrapped my legs tightly round him pulling him closing and pushing his cock deeper inside me, He was buried so deep inside me I could feel his dick against my womb he was so long and thick inside me I felt so stretched and full with him inside me. I could stay with him inside me like this forever. We both looked down to where we were joined, I watched his cock slowly slide in and out of my pussy.

"Oh fuck! You are so tight Roza, I want to feel you squeeze my cock as you come and make me cum inside that sweet warm cunt. Tell me what you want Roza" He said palming my breasts and pinching my nipples.

"Ahh you feel so fucking good inside my cunt Dimitri! I want you to fuck me hard and fast, make me cum around you huge cock, I want you to cum inside me all day long everywhere. Ahhh" I screamed breathlessly, grinding myself desperately against him for friction.

A loud sting spread over my ass and I realised Dimitri had spanked my ass, I moaned as the pain turned into pleasure "Do you know how hard you make me when you talk like that my slut? Hold on Baby, I'm going to give it to you good and hard" He growled and he grabbed my hips roughly and slowly withdrew his cock and rammed his cock inside me almost drilling me into the desk, I screamed as me ignited white hot sparks of pleasure I felt my stomach begin to knot.

I dug my nails into his ass cheeks, he grinned at me and then pumped harder his balls began slapping vigorously against my ass, I was his horny slut. I loved it hard and rough, and when he took complete control and rammed his large cock in and out me. His cock was so big it made my eyes water but I was loving every minute of him deep inside me. His shaft felt incredible inside my cunt, I was so wet and I seemed to get wetter the rougher he was. The desk gave a loud creak each time he slammed his dick into me.

I reached down to my pussy and felt my swollen clit with my finger, I played with it and knew I would cum in no time while he was fucking me. He was watching my hand and looking at my face, I was breathing hard and couldn't help but moan loudly, my legs became tighter round his waist as my hand moved faster on my clit and he began thrusting harder and faster than before and I felt my cunt throb and spasm as I was about to cum.

"Yes baby, cum for me. I want to feel you cumming around my cock" He growled pumping even faster, he was going so fast I couldn't tell when he had withdrawn his cock or if he was buried inside me.

My hand stopped and I grabbed his shoulders as the wave of pleasure rocked through my body, he kept pounding into me until I couldn't take it no more and I screamed as my body shattered and fell into ecstasy. Then I felt his cock throbbing and growing inside me and seconds later, I felt him spill his hot seed inside my pussy. His warmth spread all around my pussy, spurt after spurt until my procreant cunt was filled with his verile seed, and then when he pulled out I felt his hot cum running down my legs. The thought of him possibly impregnating me turned both of us on, although it was forbidden and taboo for a teacher to get his student pregnant it just made it more exciting the thought of doing something bad.

We were both panting furiously, Dimitri scooped up the cum running down my legs and put his finger in my mouth and I licked his fingers clean. I got down in front of Dimitri and took his now soft dick in my mouth and licked and slurped our cum off his dick.

"You look like you've just been fucked" Dimitri chuckled.

"Good, you fucked me good and hard. Didn't you Mr Belikov?" I purred stroking his chest and running my hand lightly all the way down his chest and then his stomach until I gripped his long and thick shaft in my palm.

"God Rose, don't tempt me. I will keep you in this room all day and fuck you until you can't move" I gulped and quickly removed my hand.

I realised now what a mess his desk was, there were books that had fallen off the desk and papers strewn everywhere, some cum on his desk and the entire classroom smelt of sex.

Dimitri began putting himself back in his pants, and he helped me with my corset, I put my black miniskirt back on and stood on my tip toes and planted a long wet kiss on his lips.

Just as I turned around he slapped my ass "That won't be the last of me today Roza" He growled.

I shot him my best man-eater smile and left.

As I walked to my next class which I was extremely late for I realised how sore I really was, my pussy felt tender and raw with each step reminded me of the ache I now had in my pussy and why. I looked in the mirror on my way to my next class and noticed my messy hair and my swollen lips, and I realised I did look like I had just been fucked I probably also smelt like him.

I decided to skip my next class and meet Mia for lunch, I quickly went home and changed into something more comfortable. I changed into a very see through white sundress, with no bra and some dark brown wedges. I looked myself over in the mirror taking in my eyes, nose, lips then my body-my large breasts, long legs, curvaceous body. I couldn't believe just how beautiful I really was and I only realised now. I looked my outfit over noticing how obvious it was that I wasn't wearing a bra you could see my nipples through the thin fabric, I pulled on a black silky thong and left to meet Mia.

Mia and I met up at Starbucks for lunch.

"Tell me who he is?" Mia asked impatiently when I met up with her.

"What?" I asked innocently, how did she know?

"Sweetheart, you look like you been fucked. Tell me who he is, is he good in bed?"

"You don't know him" I lied "Mia, he's a sex god!"

"Awww my little angel has finally been corrupted, he's turned you into a kinky devil. Do you realised how sexy you look?" Mia asked scoffing down her date scone.

I couldn't help but giggle "I guess I'm ok" I mumbled and shrugged I kept my modesty.

"Are you kidding? You look like a sex goddess!" Mia shouted, earning some attention from surrounding the Starbucks customers.

I giggled on the way home remembering my conversation with Mia. I knew I was beautiful but was I really that beautiful?

It was pitch dark outside as I made my way home, I dug my keys out of my purse as my feet carried me unconsciously over the familiar path to my house. I sighed as I realized I had forgotten to turn on the outside light and would now have to fumble to unlock the front door in the dark. I was steps away from the door, key extended already in my hand when a pair of hands grabbed me, one around my mouth and the other around my waist. I felt the strength as I was jerked off my feet and held against a warm large hard body, much taller and definitely more powerful than me.

I was shocked for a second, then I began struggling with all my strength. The only response was a low growl and a tightening of the hands around me. I was lifted right off my feet and my legs flailed helplessly against his legs. I felt the heat emanating from his body, the hardness and power and my breath caught as I realized this was no fantasy. This was reality and I was well and truly caught up. I could taste my own fear as I dangled against him helplessly. My body jumped when a low whisper feathered across my ear, "Do what I say, exactly what I say, and you will not be hurt. If you fight me, I promise it will be much, much worse and you will pay dearly. Do you understand?"

**A/N: Sorry to leave you in suspense, before you all worry for Rose I want you all to know that it is Dimitri at the end and not a rapist! Please let me know your thoughts and leave any constructive ****criticism. If you have any thought or suggestions for the stories your welcome to let me know in the reviews or in a PM:) Thanks again for reading!**


	3. The Arousal For A Stranger

**A/N: Hey, thank you so much for all your lovely reviews and constructive criticism. Sorry about messing up the POV's I like to experiment with it but also get them muddled up a lot. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

I tried to speak against his hand, I realised the futility and nodded my head quickly. Cold shivers were running down my spine as his hand at my waist tightened, pulling my body hard against his warm body before allowing me to slide down to my feet again. I was un-nerved to feel his evident arousal press briefly into my ass as he pushed against me before allowing my feet to touch the ground. I froze as I realized this was not going to be a robbery and I was most certainly going to be raped. To my shame, I felt the heat pooling again in my belly, my pussy moistening. My God, I thought, how can I be turned on by this? I was trembling all over with fear and trepidation, yet my body was reacting to this situation, betraying me. His hand slid down my body and I tensed as it slid down my thigh then back up, pulling my sundress up with it. I felt my cheeks reddening as he suddenly cupped my moist pussy through my panties, pushing his fingers against me and rubbing. I heard his chuckle in my ear as his fingers were soaked through my panties.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" His low whisper laughingly teased me. His hand left my mouth to close over my breast, massaging it painfully, pinching the hardened nipple. I shuddered as I felt an answering flood between my legs. I felt demoralized. How could I enjoy this? As if he could read my thoughts, he whispered again, "You're just a slut, aren't you? You love this. You can't wait to feel my cock between your legs." He laughed again, "I won't disappoint you, my dear slut. I'm going to fuck you senseless and you're going to love every minute of it. You'll be begging me for more." His teeth closed over my ear and I shuddered, nipples now impossibly hard under his marauding hand. Something about this stranger felt familiar.

Dazed, I realized my mouth was free and I took a deep breath, preparing to scream. I knew that my neighbours across the street snooped constantly and would be on the lookout for anything unusual. One small scream would save me. I let out a screech, but he quickly smothered it with his hand. His hand left my soaking pussy to close over my throat and he growled in that same whisper. "Try that again and you'll never make another sound again, I promise you. Do you understand? DO YOU?" The last was whispered fiercely in my ear, his hot breath and the threat real.

I nodded quickly, feeling faint as the fingers closed painfully in my neck, nearly cutting off my air supply completely. Just as easily, the fingers loosened and I shut my eyes as I realized the situation I was in. My only hope was that someone heard and would investigate or, better still, that Dimitri would arrive at my house and save me somehow. I never imagined that this would happen and now here I was, torn between fear and excitement.

I felt his hands leave me and I stood quiet and trembling, his body pressed up against mine intimately. A whisper "Don't move" was all he said and I dared not disobey. I felt his hands come around me and something flutter against my chest. My heart stopped as I saw the scarf dangling and I moaned as I considered the real possibility that he would strangle me. My breath caught as he brought the scarf up to my eyes, tying it around my head firmly, but not too tightly that it would hurt. My world immediately turned into one of sound and smell as my sight was taken from me. I moaned in terror.

Immediately I felt a sharp sting on my left ass cheek as his hand made contact. "You will not speak nor utter a sound unless I say you may. Do you understand?"

I nodded and said "Yes" and felt another slap, harder this time on my right cheek. The sting brought tears to my eyes and I responded by nodding vigorously again. His low chuckle came again "I knew you would disobey, slut. I know you want to feel my hand." I shook my head, lips trembling and felt his hand massage my ass cheek, his fingers pushing my dress and panties into the crack as he pushed in. He leaned close and bit my earlobe again, whispering, "I can't wait to fuck that sweet ass of yours, slut. I'll bet you can't either. That wet pussy of yours tells me that you want me to fuck you." He chuckled again. "I should do it here. How about it, slut? Do you want to be fucked in the open against your own house? Do you want your prim and proper neighbors to hear you moaning and screaming like a whore as I ram my cock into you?"

"No!" I blurted, realizing as the word left my lips it was too late and biting my lip as his hand cracked against my ass again. I bit back a sob at the sting. He turned me to face him and I could feel his eyes travelling down my body, leaving no part of me untouched. I knew he took in my hard nipples, my arousal evident. I trembled as his hands slid down my shoulders, stopping to massage my breasts, pinching my nipples painfully between his fingers, rolling them through the material. I bit my lip again, unsure whether I would cry out in pain or moan with wanton desire.

He laughed softly, his hands continuing over my waist and hips, smoothing my dress down against my skin, his fingers almost caressing. I felt his body sink down as his hands slid down my thighs, knees and calves. One of my sandals had kicked off in the struggle and I was surprised as he took my foot gently and replaced it, bringing my foot up to kiss it gently. It was so unexpected and I was shaken at the new desires the flooded my body. I gasped as his hands closed over my ass cheeks and pulled me close, his mouth opening and his hot breath over my covered pussy as he ground it into my mound through my dress. I could smell my own arousal and knew that he could, too. I turned my head away, wondering if he wasn't correct in calling me a slut. What good woman would want this?

He rose again to his full height, his hands never leaving contact with my body, coming again to assault my breasts. He leaned down to breath in my ear again, "My sweet slut, protest if you must, but your body tells me that you want me badly." My head jerked as his fingers slid across my mouth and he said, "smell your scent on me, slut. Your pussy is dripping wet and I could take you here and now and you would scream with pleasure, if I allowed you to speak." He chuckled again and pressed his fingers against my lips. "Open your mouth," a command that brooked no disobedience and I obeyed, my mouth opening to allow his finger to slip in. "Suck it, slut. Suck it as if it was my cock and taste yourself for me."

I tentatively sucked on the finger lightly, tasting my faint scent and his unique taste as well. His finger was large, fitting in a large man. He was tall, that much I knew, and powerfully built. His finger wiggled in my mouth and I sucked it harder, imagining it was his cock, running my tongue along it and pulling it deeper. If his finger was this large, what would his cock be like? Would I be able to take it all in? My thoughts floated aimlessly as I moved my head, sliding my mouth along his finger. Abruptly it was withdrawn and his mouth replaced it, his tongue probing and demanding entrance to my mouth. I parted my lips, responding to his demand and was rewarded by his tongue mingling with mine, overpowering it and taking my mouth as his.

I felt a moan welling up in my throat as he pulled my body up against him briefly, his hands tightening on my shoulders as he plundered my mouth mercilessly. I was so caught up in the kiss that I didn't notice them travelling down to my chest. My body reacted though with a will of its own, thrusting my breasts back into his large hands, yearning to feel them giving me the same pain and pleasure. I gasped out loud as he suddenly took the bodice of my sundress in both hands and tore my dress baring my breasts to the night air and his hands. I struggled then, freeing my mouth, but he only kissed me again, his mouth harder as his hands snaked around me, one to my waist, the other delivering a stinging slap to each ass cheek in quick succession.

"Yesss" I moaned, loving the pain and pleasure of his spanking.

"You like it when I spank that little ass Slut? ?" He purred this against my ear as his hand slid down to grasp my wrist.

He pulled me against him as he turned and strode down the path I had to hurry quickly to keep my footing, my other hand trying to pull my dress back in place as they left the dark seclusion of my door and headed to the street. His hand slapped mine down to my side. "Keep it there," he whispered fiercely. "I want your neighbors to see my sweet slut baring her wares to anyone." I felt my pussy juices dripping down my legs as we hit the well-lit street. I knew most of the neighborhood went to bed early, but hoped and dreaded that someone would see me and come to the rescue.

My breath rushed out as he suddenly stopped and I crashed into him. He swung around and picked me up easily in his arms, his long strides carrying him to a destination only he knew. My breathing quickened as me fear grew, wondering where he would take me. A bubble of hysteria threatened to burst in me as I realized the double meaning, for he meant to take my body as well. I had no doubts that he would use me for as long as he wanted.

I lost track of direction but felt his feet leave the pavement and walk across a grassy path. He set me down on my feet and pushed me against a surface, his hand forcing me to press into the cold surface. I felt his power again as he slammed his body hard against something, a door, and felt no surprise that it gave way to him. He pulled me roughly and thrust me inside, my feet stumbling, but keeping my footing. His hand on my wrist, he pulled me quickly through the room and pushed me roughly and suddenly so I fell. My hands flew out to break my fall, but connected instead with a soft cool surface that could only be a sheet-covered bed.

I pressed my hot cheek against the cool cheek briefly before I felt a hard slap on my ass cheek and stiffened, trying not to cry out this time. He grabbed my hips roughly and flipped me onto my back and I felt fear as he grasped the open edges of my dress and tore it quickly open, rendering it useless. He told me to sit up and pushed the straps down my arms, yanking the dress out from under my ass. My arms automatically came to cover up my breasts from his gaze. I felt so helpless, half-naked and blinded. He pulled my hands down and put them on the bed, whispering again in my ear. "You will pay for that." I nearly cried out as I felt the first sting of his hand slapping my left breast. An equally hard slap was delivered to the right, but I held back the sound. His low chuckle came again. "Don't worry, my sweet slut, I will let you moan and scream when the time is right." I trembled all over, knowing his words were true. I could feel my pussy, wet and aching to be filled. I could feel my clit rubbing between my wet lips and knew it would not take much to make me cry out as I came.

I felt his hands travelling down my calf again, holding my foot firmly as he pulled my sandal off and it hit the floor. He swung my legs up on the bed. Again, I heard the commanding tone as he whispered, "Move up on the bed and grab the first pole you reach and lay face down." I cautiously slid up, hands outstretched to feel my way and was rewarded when my fingers curled around a slim pole. I felt him kneel on the bed and something rough - rope? - was pulled around my wrists, pulling tight and catching them together. The rope dug in slightly painfully and he pulled my arms taut to tie them to the pole. I immediately tested them, pulling hard and felt his hand slapping each ass twice in succession. I gasped at the pain and stayed still.

"My sweet slut, I can see that you cannot wait to be filled with my cock. Don't worry, I will have my way with you very soon" he laughed quietly. I held still, with difficulty as his hand slid down my thigh, my nerves jumping as he slid across the sensitive skin behind my knee and down my calf. A rope was tied around my ankle and he gave a sharp tug on my body, stretching me out and spreading my legs wide as he tied the ankle to the bed, repeating with the other ankle. In my mind's eye, I could see how I looked to him: face down, blindfolded, body stretched taut across the bed, legs spread wide. I knew he could see the wet patch on my panties between my legs and I bit back a moan again at how shamelessly I was turned on by this.

His hand trailed up my leg again as he strolled beside the bed. I tried to close my legs, but couldn't move them as his fingers dipped between my legs, running firmly over the wet patch and pushing the material up into my pussy. I knew he had seen the movement and was not surprised to feel the sharp sting on my ass. The bed dipped as he sat on the edge, his fingers stroking and probing my pussy through my panties as he leaned down, his warm breath feathering my ear again. "Never attempt to close your legs to me again, my slut. Do you understand?" I was eager to avoid his disapproval and nodded my head, my lips almost forming the word "yes" but biting it back in time.

He chuckled at my struggle, his hand sliding firmly up the crack of my ass and pushing the material inside. So many feelings were rippling through me that I could hardly breathe. Would he really fuck my ass? I shuddered at the thought. I had never gone that route and I knew that it would be very painful and invasive. I felt helpless and afraid, but so excited that I began to doubt my own morals. Small fissures of desire were spreading all over my body, the hardest of all in my pussy. I knew I was wetter than I had ever been before, at once repulsed and aroused by the thought of him using my body. How far would he go? How much could I take? I both feared and desired the answers to the questions.

I felt both his hands massaging my shoulders, kneading the knots there and forcing me to relax against my will. As if he knew my body better than I, he touched me exactly as I needed and I felt my body sink into the soft firmness of the bed. He leaned down again and whispered: "Do not move until I tell you to."

I felt the bed spring up as he rose, leaving me on the bed, exposed and alone and I felt him melt into the shadows of the room. His eyes never left me though, I could feel them raking me as I lay there, stretched taut and open. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my hot cheek to the bed.

"Tonight, your body is mine my sweet slut" He growled ferociously.

I heard the soft drop of clothes hitting the floor, and my stomach tightened as I realised this was it, he was getting ready to fuck me just like he'd promised. I felt the bed behind me under his weight and seconds later his large fingers push aside my underwear and he began caressing the wet dripping folds of my pussy. I moaned lightly trying to bite back any moans, I shouldn't encourage him. A large finger pushed inside my pussy easily gliding inside me with ease as I was so wet, I could already feel a patch around my cunt on the bed soaked with my juices.

I felt him push another two fingers deep inside my pussy and this time I couldn't bite back the loud moan that escape my mouth. My moan must have inspired him because his fingers immediately became thrusting hard and fast inside my pussy, I was so wet already I could hear him milking my cunt, I could hear the sloshing while he fucked my cunt with his fingers which only meant he was finger fucking me good and hard. I clutched the bed sheet as I could feel my pleasure peaking. God, how could this stranger make me feel so good! If his fingers brought me this much pleasure how much pleasure would his cock bring me?

I felt his wet tongue covered my throbbing wet pussy, he began loudly slurping up my cream. I panted as it became too much, his tongue moved to my clit flicking and rubbing it while his fingers continued to pump hard and fast deep inside me massaging my inner walls.

His thrusting got faster and I couldn't keep up any longer I bit down on the sheet to keep me from screaming and waking the neighbours.

"I want to hear you scream slut, show me how much you like it, show me how much you want my cock" I felt my body shattered, and I let go of the sheet and screamed.

My body came down from the high shaking and trembling, I had never experience such pleasure from a man.

He didn't give me time to recover he immediately slammed his cock inside me, making my eyes water from the size of his large cock. He was long and thick with a large head, I moaned long and loud at the feeling of him buried deep and tight inside me, the walls of my cunt gripping his cock never wanting to let go. He fit nice and snug inside me, but I didnt have enough time to relish the feeling because he started ramming his cock in and out roughly fucking my pussy. My juices began streaming out my pussy, his balls got soaked with my juices and each time his balls hit my clit I could hear the wetness.

It didnt take me long to feel my release coming, I was already worked up from him fingering and licking my pussy. I grabbed the sheets and as I began to feel my release Dimitri began thrusting even harder and faster I heard the bed creak loudly almost giving way, with one final thrust I screamed as I came. Dimitri soon followed grunting, and spilling his warm seed inside me. I could feel him spurting inside me until I was so full I could feel his cum slowly dripping out my pussy.

We were both panting furiously "Again?" I begged pushing my ass up for him, begging him to penetrate my cunt again.

"You're a horny young lady, aren't you?" He chuckled, and grabbed my petite waist as leverage and rammed him cock inside my pussy again, immediately fucking me hard and fast.

I could get addicted to him I thought as he continued to pound my cunt, he laid on my back so we were chest to back and he continued to fuck me like an animal. I could feel his balls slap my clit and his dick grow longer and harder with each thrust. His hands palmed my breasts and occasionally pinching and pulling my nipples, I could feel my stomach tighten as I came closer to my release. The feel of my walls clenched tightly around his dick and massaging his cock with my walls turned me on, he felt deliciously soft yet so hard inside me.

His thrust started getting rougher while one hand moved to my clit and began rubbing furiously, I could feel the pleasure building fast and before i knew it my orgasm came crashing down on me and my body shattered. I screamed as i came, my body shaking and trembling and my legs felt like jelly. His thrust got deeper and harder, I felt his cock throbbing inside me and seconds later he filled my hungry cunt with his hot, thick cream. I sighed as the feeling of his hot cum spreading throughout my cunt, warming and relaxing me. H econtinued to thrust into me making sure i was sugar coated with his sperm from beginning to end. He pulled his cock out with a loud slurp.

"I don't want you taking any means of birth control, I given you enough of my cum inside your sweet fertile cunt to get you pregnant" He growled, he sensed my protest and quickly explained "In a couple months I want to see your breasts swollen and your womb pregnant, I want you to bear my child. You don't know what it does to me when I imagine you bearing our child, I hope to have many children with you my sweet slut"

"This isn't over yet slut, not nearly" He growled silencing any further protests from me, his tongue moved back to my folds cleaning my pussy juice and licking from my pussy to my ass lubricating it for what he had in my next I thought. He dipped his tongue inside my crack and I moaned and thrust my ass up in his face, he buried his face between my ass check while he greedily licked and sucked my ass. His fingers pushed inside my tight crack wiggling it around until he forcefully buried it inside my tight hole, I cried out in pleasure.

"Your ass is wonderfully tight, my sweet slut. Tell me what you want me to do to your sweet virgin ass" He whispered against my ear licking the outline of my ear.

I moaned "I want you to fuck my ass senseless, and then fill my ass with your sweet cum" I begged, I heard him laugh.

I heard some shuffling, and then my underwear was torn off and then I felt the head of his dick prod my ass, cold liquid dribbled down my ass and his hand gently massaged it on my crack. I began to feel pressure on my ass as he began pushing his dick inside my most forbidden territory, I bit back a cry as I felt a sharp pain radiate down my ass it felt as though he wear tearing me apart. His cock was so long and thick, it had taken him a couple minutes to ease himself inside me. Once he was buried balls deep inside my ass I moaned at the feeling of being full and stretched, his cock demanded to accommodated and I gladly gave it to him.

"Your ass is so tight" He groaned, and he began slowly thrusting in and out of my ass.

I loved the feeling of him fucking my ass, it felt so dirt and so naughty. I loved the way he fit so snug inside me and the way he filled me up and stretched my ass wide for him, and I knew he really didn't want to hurt me but I needed him to go faster. I ached to be fucked roughly and have him shoot his hot seed inside my ass.

"You have a gorgeous ass" He growled and he spanked my ass roughly, I squealed as the sting radiated around my ass cheek and as if reading my mind he began to mindlessly fuck my ass hard and fast. This thrust were so hard I felt as though I might be drilled into the ground, the bed gave a loud squeak as if it might give way.

He leaned over me so we were chest to back, and took my ass like a wild animal, his fingers crept to my aching pussy and began rubbing my clit. With each thrust his body sent me plummeting forward, it was a good thing he had tied me up or I would have gone flying. I felt my pussy soaking the bed and the wet patch grow larger. I felt his balls slapping my pussy wonderfully while his other hand reached up and began palming my breast and pinching my hard nipples.

"Harder!" I screamed, and he quickly complied fucking my ass harder and faster, I felt my stomach knot up and before I knew it with one exceptionally harder thrust he sent me plummeting into an orgasm.

"Yeah baby, thats it. Cum for me, I want to feel you squeeze my cock as you cum. Scream for me, show the neighbours how much you love it when I fuck your sweet ass"

He sent me over the edge and I screamed so loud I must have woken up the neighbours and not long after he came, he roared his release and his hot seed spurted inside me, warming my ass with his sticky seed. I moaned as I felt him empty inside me, his seed kept spurting filling my ass until his cum began dribbling out my ass and down my pussy then on to the bed.

He fell beside me panting, I was panting feeling utterly exhausted and spent my muscles felt like jelly.

"That was amazing Dimitri" I whispered breathlessly.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked he sounding surprised.

"I knew it as soon as you start finger fucking me, who else knows my body as well as you do?" I giggled, he untied me and took off the scarf and was met with a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes.

I had only realised later on that Dimitri had read my essay I wrote for him about all my dark promising fantasies, there were also a few hints such as his warm masculine scent, his deep sinister voice, his rough touch, and mostly I could tell he never wanted to hurt me.

"Dimitri" I started, I wasn't sure were to go with this conversation.

"Mmm"

"Do you really want me to have your child?" I asked, we hardly new it each other even though nothing would make me happier to have a child with him. It was odd but I had felt a deep connection and spark between Dimitri and I.

"Yes, Roza. I mean't what I saw, nothing would make me happier" He looked at me smiling, it was one of his rare full smiles the ones he only gave me "I would like to take you on a date Roza, and get to know you better"

"Yes!" I said smiling.

I straddled him and planted my lips on his and instead of Dimitri's usual roughness his lips move oh so softly and gently against mine, giving absurdly making me want to cry. His hands moved instinctively to my ass and began palming it gently.

"We better get out of here before I take you again" He growled slapping my ass, I squealled and quickly thought it best to

Dimitri and I both got changed. I didn't have any clothes to wear because Dimitri had ripped my dress. I looked at my dress and heading for the bin, I was about to throw it away when Dimitri grabbed my wrist "I want all your neighbours to see you've just been fucked and how gorgeous my sweet slut is with all my cum running down your legs" He growled and thrust the dress back at me and I gulped hoping none of the neighbours would see.

When we both left the little shed he had fucked me in, he took my hand possessively and we began walking down the path leading home. I felt the cool night breeze on my nipples and my pussy, the dress was pointless now it didn't cover any park of my body besides my ass. We passed quite a few people on the way to my apartment, I could feel their burning gaze but by the end I realised it wasn't so bad, and I held my head high and kept walking.

Once I could see my apartment I felt a small relief, just as I was getting to the door Dimitri pulled me in for long heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands instinctively grabbed my ass and brought me closer, our bodies moulded perfectly. Once we had finally broken apart for air we said our goodbyes.

"Thank you for tonight Comrade" I purred, obviously liking my nickname he grabbed my face by the back of my neck and planted a rough kiss on my lips leaving me breathless.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow" He smiled, we exchanged numbers and then we left.

I wobbled inside my apartment, I began settling into bed. I didn't want to shower I loved the feeling of Dimitri warm seed still dripping out my cunt. Now that Dimitri was gone I was now exposed to the pain in my muscles, my pussy, and my ass. I felt raw and tender all over, as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**A/N: So what do you guys think about Dimitri and Rose having a baby? I know its really soon but it still gives them a few months to get to know each other properly before they have a baby. Plus because they've had a student teacher relationship previous to them having a sexual relationship they still knew each other because he was her teacher. Anyway, let me know your thoughts and opinions also if you have any more constructive criticism feel free to let me know:) Thank you for reading!**


	4. Rose's Hierarchy Of Problems

**A/N: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews/favourites/follows, I greatly appreciate them all. Sorry if there are a couple mistakes its quite late and I'm so tired! please share your opinions and any constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

**Guest: Don't worry! Dimitri wont be double dipping his dick:)**

My mind reeled the entire morning with regarding my pregnancy; I dodged the pill this morning, as I was still open to the idea of having Dimitri's child. I just needed a few answers from him before I decided anything yet, I felt a deep attraction for Dimitri and right now nothing would make me happier than having his child. But was it to soon in our relationship to have one? We had only been seeing each other a few days. All I needed to know was if Dimitri was serious about it and knowing that he would never leave me.

I got out of bed as I thought this through. I noticed the patch of cum on my bed that had obviously been dripping out of my holes; I quickly changed the bed sheet and asked Mia to bring me a new one. As I stood up I realized I could still feel his cum down my legs from last nights events, I got in the shower upset to wash his juices off of me.

Once I got out the shower I changed into a short lace black dress. It covered my breasts and ass but my stomach was left see through behind the lace. The dress was low cut, which showed off my cleavage and accentuated my large breasts, it fit tightly which showed off my delicious curves and I paired it with black stilettos with a gold tip. I could still feel his cum dripping out of pussy so I decided to slip on a black lacy thong to stop it from dripping down my legs, it could get messy. I wore golden eye shadow with thin black eyeliner and dark red lips with black nail polish. I straightened my hair and added a few accessories such as a bracelet and earrings. I looked myself over in the mirror I smiled as I saw I was sexy as hell.

"Mia did you get my bed sheets?" I asked just as she came back into my room, and as she picked them up off the ground where she left them for me to get the hemming of her top slid up revealing a large purple bruise "Mia! What the hell happened?" I asked quickly running over to her.

"Nothing! Just mind your own business" She quickly shouted and shoved the bed sheets into my hands and left.

I thought maybe it was someone she was seeing that was hurting her, I was going to keep an eye on her for the last few days but Mia was a strong women I was certain she could deal with it. Once I changed the sheets I left to go to school.

When I got to school I heard there was word of a new student. I hurried to see Dimitri before class I needed to ask him about having this baby. When I arrived the remaining teachers in the staff room directed me to his office. I locked the door once inside not wanting any teachers to disrupt our important conversation.

"Hello my Roza, you look beautiful today" He greeted; he got up from his chair and met me in the middle of his office his arms wrapped around my waist and he planted his lips softly on mine I returned his soft gentle kiss while wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I need to talk to you about having this baby" I said quietly, as much as I didn't want to disappoint Dimitri by not having this baby, I also had a say in this as it was my body.

"What's wrong baby? Do you not feel comfortable having a child with me?" He asked seriously "We don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with it, I just want you to be happy" He said while gently smoothing the hair from my face.

"No, I want to have a child but I just need to know that you are serious about this" I paused gathering the courage to tell him I didn't want him to leave and that I wanted a serious relationship with him "…And I need to know you won't leave, or change your mind" I looked down I was to scared to hear him tell me if he didn't feel the same way.

He cupped my chin and tilted my head up so I was looking him in the eyes "Of course Roza, you have no idea how I feel about you. I hope I haven't come across as just wanting you for sex, I want much more Roza" He paused for a second as if collecting his confidence "I know that its too soon in our relationship, but I feel so strongly about you so much so that I've never felt this way about anyone before. I don't know how to act around you Roza, its scares me. I don't know how to be in a relationship with you. I'm so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable" His face was filled with unspoken apologies and sadness.

I took his face between my palms and looked him in the eyes "Oh Dimitri, I had no idea how you felt! You definitely didn't make me uncomfortable just confused as to whether we should have a baby. I just need you to promise me you will never leave me. I won't take any birth control but for now I just want to get to know each other first before we properly decide anything" His face lit up a little and I met his lips with mine and I moved my lips softly against his in a sensual kiss.

"Thank you Roza, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" He asked his mood perking up.

"Of course!" I giggled and he gave me one of full gorgeous smiles.

He brought me to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight hug, we stayed like that for a few minutes until I heard the bell ring for first class.

"I'll pick you up after school" He smiled and pecked me on the cheek then I quickly left.

I left for my first class as I sat down the class erupted into loud whispers as who I assumed the new student entered the room, her hair was long and blonde and she had the perfect slim figure most girls would kill for.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked as stared at the empty chair and desk next to me.

"Sure" I smiled, she quickly settled down next to me "Rose" I introduced smiling.

"Lissa" She returned my smiled and turned her attention to the front of the class.

Mr Ozera entered the room and I could have sworn I heard her breath hitch. Mr Ozera was extremely good looking but I loved Dimitri and to me he was a lot more good looking and more my type too.

Once college was finally over I walked a few blocks away from school in order to avoid being caught by anyone from college. Dimitri was parked a few blocks away from school, when I quickly hoped in I caught him reading a western novel. Very fitting for an ex archaeologist I thought as he put the book away and switched the gears and began driving.

Dimitri kept his hand on my thigh as we drove making me feel relaxed.

"I know a nice little Italian restaurant you'll love" He smiled while rubbing my thigh gently.

"I love Italian food," I told him smiling, happy with his choice of food.

"I thought you might" He gave me a cocky smile.

Once we were seated at the restaurant we began getting to know each other.

"So Miss Hathaway, what kind of work are you hoping to be getting into after college?" He asked.

"I want to be an artist" I told him "I love escaping the world and creating a world of my own through creativity and imagination" I told him hoping one day I would be an artist.

"You must show me your work sometime" He smiled, his hand reaching over to mine and began rubbing my hand gently. I was a bit anxious to show him my work, what if he didn't like it?

"What did you want to be when you were younger?" I asked giggling,

"When I was younger I wanted to be a cowboy" He tried saying with a straight face but his face soon broke out in a grin and I burst out laughing "Hey!" He said mocking offence.

"That's adorable Dimitri" I said once I recovered, I smiled at him.

"What about you then?" He asked.

"I wanted to be a dancer" I stated, he scrunched his face like he wanted me to say something funny.

"Mr Belikov, what is it that you do in your spare time? Have any hobbies?" I asked giggling as I mimicked his use of last names.

"I run a martial arts class, and as you noticed earlier I like reading" He smiled "What about you Miss Hathaway?"

"I love to paint in my spare time. Martial arts? You never told me about that?" I gasped, I had always wanted to take a martial arts class.

He smiled "You should come to one of my classes"

"Of course!" I smiled.

Our meals soon came and I inhaled mine.

I scooped the last bit of pasta off my plate and moaned at the delicious taste, I realized Dimitri was looking at me rather intently.

"What?" I asked curiously, did I have something on my face?

"You look beautiful when you eat" He smiled and I blushed, I hadn't realized he had been watching me.

Dimitri paid the bill, I offered to pay countless times but Dimitri kept turning me down and insists that he pay. He took my hand helping me out my seat and then pushing the chair back in, Dimitri was such a gentleman.

He took my hand in his large one as we left the restaurant and we walked to his car.

"Thank you for dinner Dimitri, it was nice spending time with you and getting to know you" I smiled at him and his hands cupped my face and his lips landed on mine in a long gentle kiss that made me utterly breathless.

"I had an amazing time too Roza" He said once we broke apart smiling at me "I'll drive you home" He opened the door for me and helped me into the car and drove me home.

Dimitri kissed me goodnight and I went inside my apartment, it felt good to just talk to Dimitri and get to know another side of him. I was thinking more and more about having this baby, I knew Dimitri would make a wonderful father.

As I got inside my apartment I greeted Mia.

"Hey Mia, how has you night been?" I asked, her lights were off in her bedroom and she was curled up in bed but I could tell she was still awake.

"I'm tired Rose, can we talk tomorrow?" Her voice shook and sounded nasally like she had been crying.

"Sweetie, is everything alright?" I asked now worried, I flicked the lights on and sat beside Mia.

She sat up and pushed me off the bed "Just leave Rose, please!" As she pushed me she cried out in pain, I realized she had a bandage wrapped tightly around her wrist.

"Mia, who did this to you?" I pointed to her wrist; if anyone was hurting her they would have to go through me. I wouldn't let anyone hurt my best friend "Leave Rose!" She screamed and turned back around and I could hear her crying, it broke my heart to see her crying, I just wanted to be there for her I didn't mean to hurt her.

"I'm sorry Mia" I apologized and left.

I settled into bed wondering who could be hurting my best friend; I tossed and turned with so many thoughts on my mind I couldn't sleep. I checked the clock and it read three o'clock in the morning. I opened my laptop checking some emails; I opened one from my father:

_Rose,_

_How is college? I hope you have been studying hard and having a good time. I'm sorry to break the news over email but your mother and I have decided to get a divorce, its just not working out between us anymore, sorry Rose. Can't wait to see you for Christmas._

My parents were getting a divorce? But they were so happy, they never argued a day in their life and they were always so happy how could they be getting a divorce. I could feel my stress levels shooting through the roof. I raked my hands through my hair thinking of someway to get this stress off my mind. I turned the TV on, I flicked through the channels until I found something I reruns of Charmed.

I felt my lids getting heavier and heavier, I hadn't realized how tired I really was. I felt my body relax and I let myself sink into the darkness.

_Ring, ring, ring,ring_

The alarm on my phone went off and I growled as I hit the dismiss button and got up to get ready. I took a long hot shower, my body felt tensed and stiff and I could feel the hot water sooth my muscles a little.

I got out the shower and quickly put on my makeup, I wore thin eyeliner with my signature red lipstick and straightened my hair. I slipped on a tight black dress with an intricate design on the top, the dress showed off my large F cup breasts and my round curvy ass. I paired it with black ankle boots. I checked Mia's room and noticed she had left early for college; I quickly left hoping to catch her before our class started.

As I got to school, I heard muffled chanting. I quickly checked it out and just as I arrived at the scene I saw Ralph slammed Mia roughly against the wall and backhand her hard on her cheek, the slap was hard enough to echo around the campus. I was furious with Ralph, how dare he treat Mia like this! He was going to pay; and I was going to be the one to do it.

I pushed through the crowd, and Ralph saw me coming towards him. He started chuckling under-estimating me, he was watching everyone's reaction and I took the opportunity. My arm swung out, and my fist hit his nose and I heard the sound of this bone snap and blood poured out of his noce. I tackled Ralph to the floor straddled him and began laying punch after punch to his face. I could only see red, I was furious I wanted to kill Ralph with my own hands. I took his head and slammed it against the ground ultimately landing him unconscious. His face was smothered in blood, a bone sticking out from his nose and parts of his face swelling and bruising.

Suddenly I felt a pair of large arms encircled my waist and picked me up and carried me away from Ralph, I struggled and screamed hoping to somehow get out of his grip. After a lot of struggling and screaming I realized it was useless I wouldn't get free I would have to wait for an opening to run.

I was set free away from Ralph, my body now trembling with rage and a deep seeded need to kill Ralph for hurting my best friend. As soon as I was set free I took three steps to run but was pulled back by my wrist.

"Let me go!" I screamed, I turned and realized it was Dimitri.

"You're not getting anywhere near him, lets go" He calmly insisted and pulled me along I followed hoping for an opening sometime.

"He hurt my best friend, he should be punished," I growled once he brought me inside one of the school sheds far away from Ralph.

"He will be," He said as he sat me down on the bed and got out a basic first aid kit, and began rubbing alcohol in my hands

I hadn't realized how badly my hands were injured until I felt the alcohol sting as he cleaned the cuts on my knuckles.

"I can't just sit here and let him get away with this!" I stood up but Dimitri immediately pushed me back on the bed.

"What's wrong with you Roza? This isn't you," He said looking at me with concern "Baby, is everything alright? I'm here for you Roza you can talk to me. You look tired, how much sleep did you get?" He said his thumb stroked my cheek calming me; I looked at him and realized the frown on his face and the concern in his eyes. Dimitri looked extremely worried about me.

"My parents are getting divorced, my best friend is getting abused, and I'm having a baby with you. I have so much on my mind and I don't know how to deal with these problems" I sighed raking my hands through my hair.

Dimitri cupped my cheek and smiled "I'm here for you Roza and if you need me to help you and support you that's what I'm here for, I will always be here for you Roza" He pulled me to him and gave me a hug, his body was warm and comforting. I realized how much I wanted a baby with Dimitri and I didn't care that we had only started a relationship I knew the kind of man Dimitri was and I knew he would be a lovely father.

"I want to have a baby with you Dimitri" I pulled away looking him in the eye, his face was alight with happiness and he immediately pulled in for a kiss.

My lips met his warm ones in a slow gentle kiss, but it quickly escalated into a heated wet kiss. His tongue demanded entrance and I gladly gave it to him, his tongue darted out and we battled for dominance. Dimitri tasted of spearmint and he smelt like a forest, I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms circled around my waist pulling me closer. My body was crushed to his, I could felt my nipples harden and my pussy dripping for him to fuck me.

"Fuck me Dimitri" I breathed against his ear.

"No, I'm going to make love to you Roza" He whispered once we broke apart, looking into my eyes with such love and passion I had never seen from him before-it almost knocked me off my feet.

Dimitri walked away for a minute and opened a cupboard and began pulling a few blankets out of a closet from the shed and laid it down on the ground making a bed big enough for the both of us. He grabbed my hand gently and slowly laid me down on the ground, he took my dress of in one swift motion, following my heels.

I was now lying naked in front of him, oddly feeling embarrassed so I covered my large breasts with my arms. Dimitri was having none of it, he took my arms and held them above my head and looked me in the eye.

"Don't ever feel embarrassed, you have a beautiful body Roza. I'm going to make you feel so beautiful you will never feel ashamed or embarrassed of your body again" He smiled; I returned it with a nervous smile of my own.

Dimitri laid soft kisses from my jawline, to my neck, and the to my collarbone. He began tracing the outline of my breasts softly, they waist and my hips, then my legs. Abruptly he stood up and removed all his clothes, he now stood completely naked in front of me. His cock stood large and erect reaching his belly button; he knelt down in front of me and continued kissing from my collarbone to my breasts. He took my left breast in his mouth sucking and nibbling my nipple while palming my right breast. I moaned loudly as his hot tongue massaged my breast and flicked my nipple, erupting shivers and now awakened a throbbing ache in my pussy for him.

He swapped and began sucking my right breast while palming my left breast, I reached down eager to please Dimitri and I began rubbing his cock he pulled away from me and began panting

"You're so hard" I gasped in surprise, I couldn't believe how hard he was already-I hadn't even touched him.

He pulled my hand away and pinned it to the side "That's because you make me so hard Roza, and if you continue to touch me I'm going to cum" He growled, I pouted and Dimitri chuckled.

Dimitri began laying soft wet kisses down my stomach, when he got to my pussy I was dripping wet and throbbing for him.

Dimitri lapped up my juices making loud slurping noises, I gasped loudly as pleasure began flooding my body. He began flicking my clit with his tongue and he pushed three fingers inside me and immediately began thrusting them hard and fast inside me hitting my sweet spot. I felt my stomach tightened and my toes curl, I grabbed a fistful of his hair as I screamed my release.

Dimitri quickly laid a kiss on my lips I could taste my own juices, without warning he thrust himself gently and slowly inside me. We both sighed at the feeling of being connected, I felt like I was coming home. The feeling of his thick and long cock buried deep and snug inside me turned me on and got my pussy dripping for him.

Dimitri began thrusting slow and gentle, his head dipped between my neck and shoulder while he kissed my neck softly. He took my thigh and lifted it high almost wrapping it around his waist, this position made him feel even deeper and I felt wrapped even tighter around him making it feel so much more pleasurable.

With each thrust deep inside me I felt like Dimitri was stroking my very soul, I had never felt more safe and scared than I had in this moment.

"Faster" I whispered, Dimitri picked up the pace a little and I moaned loudly as he began hitting my g-spot.

My stomach knotted tightly, I clawed his back as I feel my release coming. Dimitri obviously able to feel this began thrusting faster bringing me closer until my body shattered and I came hard, I felt Dimtiri throb inside me as he came. We both shared a mutual orgasm, I felt my pussy gushing as well as Dimitri hot thick cum spurting inside me, again and again until my cunt was filled to the brim and he began seeping out. I could feel his warm cum deep inside me warming me and relaxing me. When Dimitri had made love to me I had never felt so beautiful, and so loved, and he made me feel like a women with the way he looked at me and touched me.

Dimitri pulled out and made a move to lay beside me but I needed more of him, I wanted him again and again and for the rest of today. I felt like I would never have my fill of him.

"Again Dimitri?" I asked smiling sweetly.

He shook his head "What have I turned you into?" I noticed he was already getting hard.

I grabbed his cock and began rubbing him, I pushed him down so he was on his back and I began sucking him off. He was so large I could just manage to fit him in my mouth, I wrapped my lips tightly around his dick and took him in my mouth deeply. I heard Dimitri grunt and I swirled my tongue around his dick like a lollipop, I lightly squeezed his silky sack and began sucking him faster. One minute he was at the back of my throat and the neck his large head was resting on my lips. I felt him grow and harden inside my mouth; Dimitri pulled me away and laid me back down.

He entered thrust his cock inside my cunt roughly, I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hips thrust wildly against mine thrusting his cock hard and fast inside me. I moaned long and loud as he stretched my pussy wide demanding to be accommodated and take what was his. I could feel his cock milking my pussy, my juices dripping and I could smell my arousal.

Dimitri sat up and lifted my leg over his shoulder, making this position deeper. He grabbed my hips as leverage and began fucking me even faster and harder almost sending me plummeting forward, I quickly grabbed the sheets which each thrust sent me forward. I could feel my stomach tightened and my body tremble, and with one hard thrust he sent me spiraling into my orgasm. My nails raked down Dimitri's back as I came, and in seconds I felt Dimitri's cum inside me spurting his hot cum filling me up again until he began dripping out my pussy. Dimitri pulled out with a loud slush and laid down beside me, we were both painting.

"I can't wait to have this baby with you Roza" He gave me a breathtaking smile, I laid down on his chest "Sleep now Milaya" I was about to ask him what he meant by Milaya but sleep overcame me and I let myself fall into the darkness.

Dimitri's POV:

I watched her for hours sleeping on my chest. God, how did I get so lucky? I looked at her tiny stomach and imagine it pregnant with out child, my eyes flicked to her breasts as I imagined them swollen and overflowing in my hands why did the thought of her pregnant turn me on so much? I gently pulled away from her and took my phone from my jean pocket and decided to call a special doctor for Rose's pregnancy.

"Hi, Doc. Could we come over later today, my girlfriend and I are planning a pregnancy" It felt so great to call her my girlfriend. We organized a time tonight to meet up and discuss the pregnancy. I was thrilled and I knew Roza would be too. I waited a few more hours for Roza to rest; I could tell she hadn't been sleeping well.

When it was two hours before we were due at the hospital I woke her.

"Comrade?" She still looked so tired, once we were back from the doctor I was going to make sure she had a proper nights rest.

"I've made an appointment to go see a doctor about your pregnancy, I want to maximize our chances of having a baby" I smiled, she gave me one of her hear stopping smiles and she got up.

I helped her get changed, she seems too tired and weak I almost changed the appointment for the doctor but she insisted.

"When did you start trying?" Dr Olendski asked writing down a few notes.

"A day or two ago" I informed her while rubbing Roza's hand.

"Great, what I'm going to do is give you a prescription medication which will raise your hormones. Rose it will raise your estrogen levels and Dimitri it wills raise your sperm count, now, these pills will heighten your sex drive will increase and resulting in you two to become extremely horny. The only draw back is when Dimitri is aroused he will have to orgasm" She said, Rose and I looked at each other probably wondering if we could even have a higher sex drive.

Rose and I took our medication at the doctors office and were given a prescription for a box each, and to come back in a month if Rose was still not pregnant and she would try something else.

I put my arm around Roza's waist while he walked to my car.

When we got in the car I said "I'm taking you to my place tonight Roza, you need a proper sleep"

"But I need to see Mia, I need to know if she O-"I interrupted her gently kissing her on the lips.

"You can call Mia when we get to my place" I rubbed my hand over hers comfortingly "You need to start worrying about yourself and the baby now" She nodded knowing I was right.

Once we got to my place, I began running her a bath while she talked to Mia. I dimmed the lights and just as she had finished on the phone she walked into the bathroom looking at me in surprise.

"Did you run a bath for me?" She gasped.

"Yes, well for both of us" I took off her dress for the second time today along with her shoes and helped her in the bath.

I settled in behind her, and we both sighed at the feeling of being so close and not having sex. I squirted some of my shampoo in her hair and began gentle scrubbing the shampoo in and washing her hair, then gently washing the shampoo out and putting in conditioner and cleaning her body with my soap and once I rinsed out her conditioner she did the same for me.

We stayed in the bath for almost two hours relaxing against each other bodies not saying a word just bathing the presents of each others company. Once we were out the bath I gave her one of my t-shirts, she looked sexy as hell in my clothing. We quickly settled into bed, I spooned her from behind and laid a hand protectively over her stomach hoping we already had a baby on the way.


	5. Romance Blooms

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for being so patient and lovely in your reviews, I am going to leave some responses to the comments after the chapter. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews/follows/favourites, I appreciate them all so much! Sorry I didn't upload this sooner I was finishing the last of my story and I forgot to save and I lost a lot of my story and I had to write it again and it took me a while to remember and all that, sorry for rambling! I hope you enjoy this chapter, a lot happens in this one!**

I awoke nestled in Dimitri's large, warm arms. My head laid on his chest and his large arm wrapped around my back draping over my waist with his other hand laying over mine on his chest. His spicy masculine hung thick in the air, and I peeked under the blankets and blushed when I discovered Dimitri was completely naked underneath the sheets.

God, he looked gorgeous asleep. I felt like I wanted to please Dimitri for a change he always took care of pleasuring me and I thought this morning it was going to be about pleasing him. I slowly got up and straddled his waist, took off Dimitri's T-shirt and then I begun to lay soft wet kisses from his jaw to his neck, then to his collarbone, I felt him stir and moan softly. I giggled and continued kissing him slowly down his chest.

"Roza" He mumbled sleepily, I continued kissing him down his chest until I hit his pelvis.

I kissed around his pelvis and then gently took his cock in my mouth, his hand gently stroked my cheek telling me he was awake. I could feel his cock growing longer and harder in my mouth. I took him deep in my mouth slowly and I heard Dimitri's breath hitch, I stayed with him buried down my throat and I could hear Dimitri panting. I began taking him in my mouth faster, then switching to his balls. I sucked his balls gently while pumping his cock with my fist he grunted loudly before I took him back in my mouth. I could feel Dimitri's cock throbbing violently and his balls tightened before he shot his hot thick seed in my mouth, I swallowed all of him not wanting to waste a drop of his precious juice.

I heard him release a Russian curse "That felt amazing Roza" He leaned up and kissed me slowly and passionately.

I straddled Dimitri and gently took him in my hand and slowly guided him inside my throbbing, dripping cunt. Once he was swallowed inside my pussy we both sighed at the feeling of being connected, my eyes watered as he hit my womb-I could never get used to his large length and girth. Dimitri's hands laid on my thighs as I put my hands on Dimitri's chest for leverage and lifted myself slowly off him and sat back down on him and continued this rhythm until Dimitri begged me to go faster. I quickly complied and began bouncing harder and faster, I could feel my own pleasure building. My stomach tightened and my juices were running down Dimitri balls, and with each thrust his dick hit places inside me I was sure know one else could.

Dimitri began palming my breasts gently, he sat up and began sucking my breasts and switching between licking and biting my nipples. I moaned long and loud and grabbed his hands and pushed him back down on his back, he smiled up at me and I noticed it was a huge turn on for him when I played rough. I made a mental note for another time.

I began riding him even faster and harder when I felt my pleasure rise and rise, I clawed Dimitri's chest as I screamed my release. I continued to ride Dimitri hard and fast as I could feel his cock throbbing.

"Ahh your pussy feels so good Roza, so warm and wet around my cock. I'm going to cum Roza" he grunted and seconds later he spurted his hot thick cream deep inside my cunt until I was filled to the brim.

I sank down beside him our chest heaving as we were both panting from our exhausting workout.

"Thank you Milaya, that was beautiful" He gave me one of his full smiles he only reserved for me.

I was about to ask him what me meant by 'Milaya' but he got up to get ready. When I got up I felt a tenderness in my breasts, thinking Dimitri had been a little too rough with my breasts but I shrugged it off. Dimitri and I showered together washing each others hair and body, then we took turns drying each other off after our shower.

I slipped on my clothes from yesterday-my black dress with the intricate design, and my black heels. Dimitri drove me to my apartment to change, once he dropped me off at my apartment we kissed each other passionate before we said goodbye then I hopped out the car and watched Dimitri's car drive away.

Once I got into my apartment and I was suddenly attacked, arms were thrown around my neck almost constricting my breathing all I could see were tight blonde locks.

"I'm so sorry Rose! I know you were trying to help me, thank you so much for protecting me from Ralph" Mia squealed her eyes were red from crying.

I pulled her back by her shoulders to look at her "I was so worried about you Mia, talk to me next time you aren't happy. You know I'm always here for you!" I smiled at her, and she took me in one of death gripping hugs again.

Once I was free I went to my bedroom to change into a tight red leather dress with black leather sleeves, and black lace up ankle boots. I curled my hair into loose waves and applied smoky black eyeshadow, dark shade of pink lipstick, and golden nails. I realized if I didn't leave now I would be late, so Mia and I quickly left for college.

My breasts felt even more tender and painful now than this morning, I felt a little nauseated and could feel myself developing a migraine. My first class was with Dimitri, I didn't want him to worry about me so I tried my best to cover up how I was feeling. Once I sat at my seat I felt Dimitri's stare the whole time, I thought maybe he liked my dress but when I met his gaze he was looking at me rather intently and I knew he could see I wasn't feeling well, Dimitri could read me like a book. Soon class was finished and I found myself falling asleep on my desk.

"Roza, what's wrong baby?" His hand rubbed my shoulder gently waking me up "You look a little pale and tired, are you not feeling well? Why don't I take you to my place and I will look after you?" I heard the worry in Dimitri's voice.

I shook my head.

When I stood up I saw stars and stumbled almost passing out but Dimitri caught me.

"I'm taking you home" he ordered.

"I'm fine Dimitri" I told him but he was having none of it, he took my hand gently and as I started following him again my vision began blurring and then darkness took my vision as I passed out, the last thing I heard was Dimitri calling my name.

When I woke up in hospital, I could hear a few machines beeping and a cord inserted into my wrist, I panicked. Where was I?

"Dimitri" I cried out worried.

"I'm here baby" He said right next to me, his face was filled with worry "The doctors say you haven't been getting enough nutrients or proteins because you haven't been eating properly" I realized how true it was, I had missed out on almost all my meals for the last few days. I had been worrying about Mia and my parents and having a baby with Dimitri, I heard Dimitri clear his throat "God Roza, you have no idea how worried I was! Please don't do that again" He pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dimitri" I whispered taking his hand "I've been so stressed"

"I know baby, I know" He whispered kissing my hand "What can I do?"

"Just hold me" I whispered, I moved aside for him as he left his chair and joined me in my hospital bed, he wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest inhaling his masculine scent and allowing it comfort me. I felt my lids began to feel heavy, and soon I fell asleep. I slept better then than I had in years.

**Mia's POV:**

I was walking down to Starbucks, I was thinking of getting something for Rose. Just something to small to say thank you for being there for me, as I got to Starbucks I ordered a skinny mocha. I felt my phone buzz, I checked it and gulped hard when I saw it was from Ralph it read:

_'I'm going to make you and that little bitch regret everything'_

I locked my phone and dropped my skinny mocha and ran out of Starbucks. This couldn't be happening again! I repeated over and over as I ran to anywhere I felt comfortable, home, the park, the library, anywhere I felt comfortable he wouldn't find me.

Suddenly I ran into a large figure "Sorry" I mumbled wiping the tears off my cheeks I looked up and he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, his thumb stroked my cheek gently wiping off a stray tear and as he did I felt like he ignited tiny sparks as he stroked my wet cheek.

"Y-yes" I stuttered and mentally slapped myself as I realized how much of a fool was making of myself.

"Let me buy you some coffee and we can talk about it" His voice was deep and he sounded Russian, he took my hand and led me to the Starbucks I had just came from.

His hand was so large against my tiny one, he sat me down and ordered us drinks.

"I got us both two salted caramel mochas, I hope that's ok?" He said as he pushed the coffee towards me.

I nodded eagerly, it was my favorite drink at Starbucks but I didn't have it a lot because I was trying to diet.

"Now tell me why you were crying" He said, looking at me with such a concern I had never seen on someone I hardly knew.

"It's hard to talk about" I paused and took a deep breath, something told me I could talk about anything with him "I was in an abusive relationship with this man"

"He cant be a man" He simply said "Abusing the woman you love, or your girlfriend does not make you a man so he can't be a man. And how could he abuse you? Your beautiful, any man would be lucky to have you" He smiled, my heart warmed and skipped at his words.

I couldn't believe this beautiful man was telling me this, surely he just wanted to get into my pants or use me for something? No ordinary man would be this nice, right? I smiled and drank my coffee. Once we were finished our coffees we exchanged numbers and we both went our separate ways.

**Roses POV:**

I awoke again, I wrapped around Dimitri his arms were wrapped around me and the warmth of his body kept me safe and warm.

"Dimitri?" I asked, his eyes flickered open instantly "How long have I been in the hospital?"

"It's the day after you passed out" He said "How are you feeling?" worry laced his words.

"Much better" I smiled and he sighed in relief.

The nurse came in seeing I was awake "How are you miss Hathaway?"

"Good" I smiled at her.

"Good, you can be discharged this morning but you should not engage in any sport or heavy activities, take a couple days to rest and eat" She smiled, and I quickly signed the discharge papers, changed out of the horrible hospital gown and then Dimitri and I left.

Dimitri insisted he take me to his place so he could look after me properly. When we got to his place he sat me on the couch with a blanket and a few pillows while he made us lunch. I switched on the tv and found Spongebob on tv, I snuggled in my blankets and started watching it. A few more minutes later Dimitri came with two bowls of pasta carbonara.

"I heated up some leftovers, I hope it's you like it" I inhaled my food like a vacuum, I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now

"Thank you Dimitri, it was amazing" I smiled at him, I could tell he was glad I was eating now.

"Your welcome Roza" He smiled "But you have some sauce on the corner of your mouth, here let me get it" His fingers gently wiped the corner of my mouth then dipped in my mouth and I greedily licked off the sauce. My tongue swirled around his large thumb and I began sucking gently imagining it was his cock.

Dimitri's eyes instantly darkened with lust, he cupped my face and pulled my face closer to him and he kissed me passionately. His tongue demanded entrance and I gladly gave it to him, his tongue darted in my mouth wildly battling mine. He tasted of the spiciest cinnamon and I moaned at the taste of him. We both pulled away panting, I began to unbutton his shirt but he grabbed my hands gently.

"No heavy activities remember?" He grinned, I pouted but Dimitri shook his head smiling.

We settled on the couch together, Dimitri lied behind me and I lied in front of him so we were spooning on the couch. We started watched Spongebob together.

"What's this?" He asked staring at the tv screen intently.

"Spongebob square pants, you see the Sponge? That's Spongebob and that starfish is Patrick, and that octopus there his name is Squidward" I explained, while he gently played with my hair while smiling. I don't think he cared but I think he liked watching me talk about it.

Dimitri slowly lulled me to sleep as he played with my hair, and then he began slowly running his fingertips lightly up and down my arm-tickling my arm softly. My eyes felt heavy and before I knew it I fell asleep knowing Dimitri was with me made me feel safe and warm.

**Dimitri's POV:**

She looked so peaceful-like an angel-I thought as My Roza slept in my arms. I had never seen anyone as beautiful as her, inside and out. She had worried me so much when she passed out in class, I had never worried about anyone this much before and it scared me to death.

I got up and started making some dinner, I made some lasagne as I knew Italian was Roza's favorite. It didn't take long before I had finished, I cut up a slice for Roza and a slice for me. I woke her up gently and when she saw me waving lasagna in front of her she quickly got up and grabbed the plate from me and gulped down her food, she looked beautiful when she ate and adorable. How was I so lucky?

Once we were finished with dinner I took her into the shower and calmly washed her hair with my shampoo and conditioner, and then sensually cleaned her body with my shower gel. I love the way she started smelling like me it made me feel like she was all mine. I took her out of the shower and gently dried her down, and she repeated drying me.

Once we were out of the shower and dried she slipped into one of my T-shirts and I changed into a pair of boxers we both went to bed. She laid her head on my chest and slowly I could feel her breath even out and I knew she was asleep. I couldnt wait to wake up next to her tomorrow, was the last thought on my mind before I went to sleep.

**Roses POV:**

I got up and ran to the bathroom needing to pee, when I got up I realised my breasts were still extremely painful I couldnt touch them. I checked for bruises but there were none they felt swollen and fuller, I decided to ignore it thinking it was probably just coming up to my period.

I decided to make Dimitri some breakfast for a change, I went down to the kitchen and took out some eggs, and bread. I turned on the stove and cracked open a couple eggs on the pan and waited for them to cook, as I popped in a couple slices of bread in the toaster. Once the toast popped up I could hear the eggs sizzling, I quickly turned them over and waited for the other side to cook. Once they were finished I added amother two eggs into the pan and waited for them to cook, they soon finished and I took the two plates of eggs and toast to our bedroom and woke Dimitri up with them.

"Thank you Roza" He said eagerly, smiling at me.

I smiled back knowing he appreciated it.

We quickly gulped down our food, Dimitri took our plates to the kitchen and when he came back he grinned ear to ear.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"I have a surprise for you" He smiled.

"What is it?" I asked eagerly.

He shook his head "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise"

I huffed and he told me to get ready, I changed into my clothes from yesterday

I changed back into my tight red leather dress again this time for an unknown reason it felt tighter around my torso. I slipped on my black lace up ankle boots and Dimitri took a basket with him and we went to his car. He placed the basket in the boot of the car and got in the drivers seat as I got in the passenger seat, he shifted gears and then his car hummed to life, we quickly sped off.

Dimitri had driven us to a park. He took out the basket from the boot of the car, and then took my hand as be guided us through the park. When Dimitri found the spot he was looking for for he took out a red plaid blanket and laid it on the grass and we both sat down on it, it took out a few supplies from the basket-crackers, cheeses, jam, bread, fruit, and a lot more. I realized this was my surprise Dimitri had a planned a lovely picnic for us to spend time together.

"Thank you Dimitri" I smiled at him, he nodded contently.

He fed me a strawberry and I moaned at the flavor, we spent the afternoon feeding each other different foods.

I gasped as Dimitri took a long, thin silver box out from the basket and handed it to me "Heres your surprise Roza, I hope you like it" He smiled anxiously.

I opened it and inside was a beautiful silver heart locket, on the outside it had intricate patterns all over it. When I opened it, it was empty.

"I thought we could take a picture and I can get it cut for you to put in there, that way you will always have a picture of us" He smiled rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Thank you Dimitri, I love it!" I smiled, and threw my arms around him, he chuckled and kissed my neck gently before letting go.

"Why don't you come to my martial arts class tonight?" He asked as we packed up.

"Sure! I need to grab a change of clothes from my apartment first" I smiled now Looking forward to my evening.

I stopped at my apartments on the way to Dimitri's place and I grabbed a few clothes.

"Rose! How are you feeling?" She asked worried when she heard me come in.

"I'm fine thank you Mia, I'm going to be staying at someone else's place for a couple days, so I've just come to pick up some clothes" I smiled and took a duffel bag and packed a few clothes, makeup, toiletries, and whatever else I might need.

"I'm going to a martial arts class tonight and I would love your company would you like to come with me?" I asked Mia.

She nodded enthusiastically, I wrote down the address and gave it to her before I left.

**Mia's POV:**

I changed into a paid of long skinny yoga pants and a loose crop top which showed off my tiny waist. I tied my short tight curls in a high ponytail then slipped on my sneakers and left to meet Rose. The martial arts class wasn't held far from where we lived thankfully so I wouldn't have to walk far.

When I arrived out the gym where the class was held, I saw Rose and we hugged each other. We both entered the gym, I noticed Dimitri the history professor from college was running this class with another guy but his back was facing the class so I couldn't tell who it was.

"Let's start" Mr Belikov ordered in his deep Russian accent.

Then the other man turned around and I noticed it was Ivan the man I met earlier, I gasped which unfortunately drew his attention to me and his smiled grew wider and he was now grinning at me ear to ear.

The two instructors taught us a few kicks and we partnered up and practiced them. Rose was a natural she was amazing but whenever I kicked I would fall on my butt and unfortunately I was pretty sure it was due to my short height.

I sighed irritably then suddenly large hands gripped my waist and pulled me back up I gasped as I felt electricity jolt through my body.

His lips were at my ear "Use you height against her, move your hips like this and stand at this angle. Now kick" He whispered, his large hands let go of my hips and I immediately felt the loss of his heat.

I kicked out and this time I was successful, I squealed and Rose looked happy that I was finally able to get it. Ivan smiled at me and I thanked him for his help, and he left to help the next student.

"Is there something going on between you and Ivan?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"No!" I said a little to soon but Rose didn't say anything she just smiled.

I sighed when the class was finally finished, as I began picking up my stuff and getting ready to leave I heard Ivan call me and I stiffened.

"I want you to stay behind so we can practice" He said, and I gulped.

"Ok" I shrugged trying to look casual.

We stood together in the middle of the gym practicing the kick again.

"Do as I showed you and go ahead and try again" He said tapping the spot on his body to kick.

I angled my body the way he showed me but I was so nervous I missed again and fell off balance and almost fell, he shook his head and I felt bad for keeping him here longer.

"Let me show you again" He said and stepped behind me, he grabbed my hips and positioned them at an angle and showed me how to kick.

Suddenly the air changed around, it held an erotic charge. Ivan's voice changed darker more sinister, and I gulped nervously.

"I can't believe I got the pleasure to see you again Mia" He whispered against my ear, I felt my stomach tightened nervously.

Ivan's hands wondered from my hips to my bare waist, his hands caressed my stomach and I heard myself moan.

"Your skin is so soft" He moaned, he pulled down the sleeve of my crop top exposing my shoulder leaving it naked before him. He softly kissed from my shoulder to my neck and then he licked the outline of my ear and I moaned loudly and instinctively grinded my ass against his pelvis.

Ivan spun me around and his hands roughly cupped my face and he kissed me long and hard, his tongue delved into my mouth and battled my tongue he tasted of spearmint. I heard him groan loudly and then I realized what I was doing, I pulled away from him fast and ran out of the gym, panting and slightly turned on.

I couldn't believe I let him kiss me! I didn't want a relationship at the moment I still wasn't completely over Ralph and what he had done to me, but when I was with Ivan I always seemed to forget about everything and he was all I saw and heard.

**Roses POV:**

I woke up feeling nauseated like I needed to throw up, I quickly ran to the bathroom as quietly as possible not to wake Dimitri and I opened the toilet lid and threw up. I brushed my teeth getting rid of the disgusting bile the in my mouth and went back to bed. I was probably still sick and it was probably going to take me a few days to recover from not eating for a while. My breasts felt a lot better today, they still felt full and swollen but not as tender and painful.

When I got back to bed I felt Dimitri stir in his sleep and his eyes flickered open revealing his chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm going to college this morning" I smiled before kissing him long and soft on his warm lips.

I could tell he was tired; he gave a sleepy moan before turning around and going back to bed.

I dressed in one of Dimitri's shirts and wrapped a belt around my waist then I wore some sexy black stilettos. I was only going in to college for a small time this morning and then seeing Mia later.

I bought a blueberry muffin and a coffee on the way to college and I ended up arriving at class right on time, I saw Lissa sitting in the seat next to mine so I quickly joined her.

"Wow Rose, you look gorgeous" She complimented.

"Same to you Lissa" I smiled, she wore a simple red sweater dress that showed off her figure beautifully. Lissa was lucky she could pull off a simple piece of clothing and still look stunning "How have you been?" I asked.

"Great, I'm still trying to find a place to stay here. I'm from New York on a scholarship here you see" She fidgeted nervously as she spoke about it.

"Why don't you stay with me and my friend Mia?" I suggested excitedly.

"I don't want to intrude" She waved me down.

"No not at all, meet me after school at the front gate and I'll bring you to my apartment" I smiled and just as she was about to protest Mr Ozera walked in and her gazed followed him immediately.

Class went extremely slow, all I could think about was Dimitri and going back to his house and making love to him all day long and falling asleep to SpongeBob cartoons again. I doodled in my notebook not paying attention to Mr Ozera, I looked at Lissa and her eyes were gazing at Mr Ozera with a dreamy infatuated look in her eyes.

I began dozing off out of boredom when Lissa nudged me and I quickly wiped the drool off my chin and began packing up.

"Miss Drgomir, I would like to see you after class" I waggled my eyebrows at Lissa and she blushed, I quickly made my way out of class wanting to give them time together. I was sure there was something between Lissa and Mr Ozera, I could see the admiration in Mr Ozera's eyes when he thought she wasn't looking.

**Lissa's POV:**

I fidgeted nervously in my seat, as I flashed back to the night at the club;

_Camille my friend had taken me clubbing in New York City with her boyfriend of twenty-two as a celebration for my scholarship, the club was packing with sweaty people all grinding against each other. I decided to relax before I started college, this would be the last time I was going to have fun like this until college was over so I might as well enjoy it. Mia used her boyfriend to get us alcohol, I had drink after drink until I felt slightly dizzy._

_"Hey" I purred as my hand ran down his chest, I didn't normally act like this-it must have been the alcohol._

_"What your name?" He asked as his thumb gently caressed my cheek._

_"Lissa, yours?" I smiled as I took his hand and led him to the dance floor of the club._

_"Christian" He grinned he spun me around and grabbed my hips and began grinding against me to the rhythm of the music._

_We danced to the music for what seemed like hours until he spun me around again and crushed me to him. Him lips connected with mine and I felt the world stop. His warm lips worked around mine slowly and gently, I grabbed a fistful of his jet-black hair and twisted his shirt in my fist. He immediately kissed me back deeper and harder, I moaned loudly._

_"Your place or mine?" He whispered against my ear, erupting shivers from me._

_"Yours" I whispered back licking his ear lobe and then lightly biting it, he grabbed my hand roughly and led me out the club._

_Christian had taken me back to his place; we had sex for the entire night. It had been the best, mind-blowing sex I had ever had, I had sex a couple times with boyfriends before but they were nothing like Christian. I had the absurd feeling like he was made for me and I was made for him, our bodies molded perfectly together. _

And here he was now, _my teacher._ I couldn't believe it when I first saw him, and I couldn't help thinking maybe this was fate. But I quickly shook off the silly thought and brought myself back to reality.

"What are we going to do?" He asked nervously, his eyes were looking at me intently.

I stared at his full lips as he spoke and without thinking I wrapped my fingers around the back of his neck and brought him closer and planted my lips on his. He stiffened for a second before he worked his lips around mine kissing me harder and deeper. His hands grabbed my waist and lifted me up so I sat on the desk. His pelvis instinctively grinded against mine and I moaned loudly, he stiffened again but this time pulled away.

"Lissa, we can't do this" He said, his voice deeper and rough.

"I know" I sulked and grabbed my stuff and left, I heard Christian calling me as I walked out the door but I couldn't help but feel angry at that moment I found a guy I seriously liked and I couldn't have him.

**Roses POV:**

I met Lissa and Mia at the front gate of college, I introduced Mia and Lissa and they were best friends in seconds. We quickly left to go to the apartment, when we were on our way my phone buzzed-it was a text from Dimitri.

_When will you be back? I miss you, I need you._

I giggled excitedly and instantly responded back with: _Sorry Dimitri I can't come over tonight, I have a girls night with Mia and Lissa. I miss you too baby._

He responded with a sad face and I just laughed, I guess I could surprise him early tomorrow morning.

We first went to Lissa's hotel and collected her stuff and brought it to our apartment. Lissa loved our apartment, the plan was for her to take my bed and I would sleep at Dimitri's place or on the couch until we could get another bed in my room.

Lissa, Mia, and I grabbed a few chick flicks and candy and relaxed on the couch watching chick flicks.

"There's this guy, and I want to be with him but I still feel vulnerable after Ralph" Mia admitted sadly.

"Whose the guy?" Lissa and I asked in unison.

"Ivan" I gasped.

"I could tell he liked you" I told her truthfully.

"He kissed me, but I ran out. I was scared" She said softly.

"Hey, I'm sure he would understand if you told him. And if he didn't then he obviously doesn't deserve you" I admitted stroking her shoulder comfortingly.

"I like a guy I can never have" Lissa admitted sadly. Good God, what had this turned into? I thought.

"Who is he?" Mia and I asked curiously.

"Promise you wont tell?" Lissa asked nervously, Mia and I nodded eagerly but Lissa demanded we all do a pinky promise and then she continued "Mr Ozera"

Mia and I gasped "Does he like you back?" Mia asked, I already knew the answer and Lissa grinned obviously she knew too.

"Yes, but he says we cant be together" She pouted.

I decided it was my turn "I'm dating a guy and no one can ever know about our relationship" I admitted sadly, I wanted to be able to flaunt our relationship but I knew how everyone would view it.

"Who?" Lissa and Mia asked excitedly.

I took a breath knowing I could trust them both "Mr Belikov"

They gasped loudly "He's hot! You're a lucky girl" They giggled.

"I know" I grinned.

"He's the one!" Mia shouted "He's the guy that turned you into a kinky devil" Mia figured it out and I giggled and nodded shyly.

Mia explained to Lissa exactly how I used to be before I had a relationship with Dimitri.

We giggled and gossiped like highschool girls about the guys we were secretly liking or dating until we fell asleep together on the couch, I hadn't felt happier in years. I had two best friends, an amazing boyfriend that cared deeply about me and we were having a baby, I couldn't imagine my life being more perfect.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for reading, as always I love to hear your opinions and constructive ****criticism. Have a lovely day!:)**

**MelissaDB'sLover: Thank you so much for your lovely review! I'm so glad there are people like you who enjoy my story. Those questions in your review will definitely be answered in the future! Thanks again for your review:)**

**Guest: Thank you for you're review, I appreciate you being mature and not 'hating' on my story:) I wanted Dimitri and Rose to have that special connection and love at first sight thing that you only read in books. Im answer to your question I guess its both love and fascination. I agree that their behaviour probably isn't rational to some people as everyone is different and every relationship is different. But my main focus on their relationship was for it to be a fiery erotic romance where they had to be with each other because they already know deep down although they haven't yet realised they are meant for each other and there is no one else they would rather be with. I hope that helps:) If you have any other questions I will happily answer them:)**

**(The other) Guest: Thank you for your lovely review as well, I'm so happy to hear you are enjoying the pace of the story as well as the story itself. Oh and thank you for the idea of Ivan being Dimitri's martial arts business partner, I wasn't sure who Mia would end up with so thank you for that idea:)**

**I would also like to thank six other guest reviewers, ****Dimkas Froggie, **Peggy, M, MadelineBHM, Spar .xxx, Lauren Kelley, Kate, Bboop12, Laura Lestrange-Malfoy, ClauloveDimitriBelikov, SpiritFighting, Emoroza98, Queenie, aalexcooper,Twilight Tonks, and samiluvscliff. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed on my story and supported my story and helped me with your constructive criticism.


	6. Authors note

Thank you for all your lovely support, reviews, favourites/follows. I've decided to take a break from fanfic and the website in general, I will be updating once or twice a month, I've been extremely busy at work and haven't had time to update as much as I would like I have also got a bit of writers block and I want to take a break from using the internet as much and focus on other things for a while. I hope that you will understand:) Thank you again!


End file.
